The Sibuna Family 4 years later
by Katy random
Summary: Sibuna graduated from high school 4 years ago. The just finished college. Nina and Fabian diside to get the gang back together for a reunion. when it tuned into another mystery, more drama, anything can happen at House of Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This story takes place 4 years after graduation. Fabian and Nina are engaged, amber and Alfie are dating, Patricia and Eddie are married, Mick and Mara are married with 1 child on the way and Jerome and joy left after Patricia and Mick got married. Fabian will you do me the honors.**

**Fabian: of course, Katy Random does not own house of Anubis or any of its character.**

**Me: Thank you now on with the story.**

Fabian's POV

"Nina, I'm home." I said as he close the door to Anubis house that Nina and I bought.

"Fabes!" Nina said as she ran up to me and leapt into my arms.

"Well someone is very happy." I said as I put her down.

"I'm so excited for our wedding in two weeks! In less than a month I'm going to be Mrs. Nina Rutter." She said with a grin on her face.

"You're going to be my wife." I said

She laughed and we walk to the living room with our fingers intertwined. We sat on the couch in front of the fireplace where we kept all of our adventures. In the middle of the mantle there was the cup of ankh with flowers and a picture of Sibuna in it. Then on the right we had the fake Mask of Anubis. When we bought Anubis house we got everything that belonged to the Frobisher-Smyths. To the left of the cup we had the Frobisher shield with the Frobisher gem in it. On the far left and right had Nina and I amulets in frames. Nina was wearing the locket that Sarah gave her in high school. Nina put her head on my shoulder and said "I miss those days. They were stressful but at the same time fun."

I kissed her forehead and said "Why don't we get Sibuna back to talk about memories and our lives now."

"That is a great idea I will call everyone. I know I have amber's and Patricia's number but I don't know about Jerome, Joy, Mara and Mick." Nina said as she got out her phone.

"I have Mick's and he is married to Mara."I said as I handed my phone to Nina.

"I am going to call everyone" she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen calling Sibuna.

2 hours later Nina's POV

I was pacing the floor of the front of Anubis House when Fabian said "You're going to hit all the tunnels down there if you keep pacing like."

I stopped pacing and hit him playfully, he pick me up over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed as I hit his back yelled "Put me down."

"Nope I believe I can't do that Future Nina Rutter." He said as we walked to Fabians old room which was now Fabian and I master bedroom. It was a lot big since we combined Jerome's and Alfie's room with Fabian's. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me with his soft lip. It was like all of his kisses there was a million sparks it was the flawless moment when we heard the door bell ring.

**Review I hope you like it Review, favorite, and follow. Sibunas will be in the next chapter if I get 4 reviews**

**-Katy Random**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. I love making stories so I Love that you like my story. Nina will you do the disclaimer.**

**Nina: Yup, Katy Random does not own House of Anubis or its characters. **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Let's continue from the last chapter….**

**Nina's POV**

I got up from the bed as Fabian followed me to the door; I opened the door and saw Amber Millington my best friend she screeched "NINAAAAA!"

I laughed and said "Amber I missed you so much!"

She looked at me then at Fabian behind me "Is Fabina still together?" she said with a hopeful look on her face.

Fabian wrapped his arm around my waist and said "Yup we are engaged."

Amber screeched, hugged us and said "I am so happy for you too. Alfie still hasn't proposed."

We laughed and then I said "Where is Alfie?"

"I am right here." He said as he carried 2 huge pink bags.

"Don't be such a baby." Amber said as she easily picks up both bags in one hand and walked upstairs to her old room.

After about 1 hour everyone got here Jerome and joy said they wouldn't come so it was just Me, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mick and Mara. Patricia looked at the mantle and Said "I love what you did with everything up there."

"Yup it was all Nina's idea." Fabian said as he kisses me on the cheek.

I blushed and said "Mara how far along are you?"

She rubbed her large belly and said "6 months. I am having a boy."

We congratulated Mick and Mara and made dinner. After that we talked about college, relationships and Sibuna. I looked at the clock it said 11:49 so I said "I think we better get to bed."Every one nodded and walked to their rooms. Fabian and I walked to our rooms, change in to pajamas and got into bed.

"I love you Nins."Fabian said with his arm around me.

"I Love you too." I said as I slowly fell asleep in his protective arms.

**Sorry it is so short it is really late. I will update soon. Thank you for following and reviewing. This probably sucks because it is my first story.**

**-Katy Random**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina's Wedding dress/outfit is …**

**.com/cgi/set?id=45311416**

**ME: Yes this is the Wedding episode! I am so excited to write this chapter! Amber is going to the disclaimer.**

**Amber: Yes! I get to do the disclaimer for Fabina's wedding!**

**ME: I regret this already!**

**Amber: Clam down. Katy Random does not own house of Anubis or its character. She only owns her ideas! Now on with the story**

2 weeks later Nina's POV Fabina's wedding day

I was sweetly dream about my future will Fabian after today when all of the sudden I heard BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I hit my alarm clock when I realize I was at ambers house. Since Fabian and I can't sleep together the night before the wedding. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon .I walked down stairs to find amber and alfie in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Rutter!" amber said as I sat down and she set a plate of eggs and bacon.

I laughed and said "Only 4 more hours."

"Your right you eat fast and when you're done come upstairs so I can curl your hair." Amber said with excitement

I ate breakfast walked up stairs and sat down in the chair where amber was. After about 2 hours of doing my hair and makeup I go into my dress. I looked like a princess in amber's opinion.

I looked at the clock it was 3 o'clock the wedding started at 5. So we got into the car to go to the small chapel Fabes and I picked. When we got there all the bridesmaids (AKA sibuna girls and American friend were in their dresses. I was so nervous I don't know why I know Fabian love me but what if something goes wrong. I heard music started to play all the bridesmaids walked down the aisle my aunt walked me down the aisle, she handed me to Fabian. The ceremony was going great till we got to the speak now or forever hold your peace. I looked around when I heard "I object!" said and small woman dressed like a slut. It was Joy Mercer! A girl I haven't seen in years. "Fabes, you know you love me and not that sluttish said as she walked up and kissed him and the worst part is he kissed back before he pulled away.

"What the hell joy?" he yelled

Tears ran down my cheeks and I ran out the door in my wedding dress. Fabian ran after me yelling "NINS come back I'm sorry I was shocked."

I knew I couldn't stay mad at him so I stopped and ran to kiss him. I knew after that everything was going to be ok. We walked back to the chapel and proceeded with the wedding, there was no more drama the rest of the night. After the reception we got in to our decorated car and started our honeymoon in Egypt.

**I hope you liked it. I tried to put drama in it somewhere so Joy was the answer to that. I will update soon. Favorite, review and Follow Please!**

**-Katy Random**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina's back from honeymoon outfit.**

**.com/ninas_back_from_honey_moon/set?id=45418873**

**Fabian's back form honeymoon outfit.**

**.com/cgi/set?id=45421715**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. This starts after the honey moon review and tell me if you want a Fabina, or Peddie baby/babies any time soon. Let started with the story. (BTW I don't own house of Anubis or its characters)**

**Nina's POV 12:00 at Anubis House**

I am officially Nina Rutter! I am so happy. We are back at Anubis house today missed this place I walked carrying my bag. I put it down when Fabian came up behind me, picked me up and spun me around and kisses me. Then I said "Fabian I love you."

"I love you too Nina Rutter." He said with a smile.

I opened the doors to the living room, turned and saw all our friends yelling "Welcome back Fabina!"

WE laughed and hugged all our friends. Amber asked me for pictures for her 5th Fabina scrapbook. I gave her my camera, then Mick yelled "Let's eat I am starving!" We ate pasta that Patricia mad us, after that we ate cake and ice cream. We knew we had to play Truth or Dare so I yelled "Truth or Dare time!"

We sat in a circle and started with Amber who said "Fabian, truth or dare."

"Dare." Fabian said quickly as her looked at me.

"I dare you to lie to Nina." Amber said. I smiled because I knew he couldn't do that.

"Nin...Nina I... have...e had 4 girls as ..."Fabian stuttered "Ugh I can't do it." We laughed as I kissed Fabian and said "Good I know when you're lying." We continued to play for about 2 more hours. I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 so we all went to bed minus me and Fabian I on the coach when Fabian me and it turned into a snogging session. Fabian picked and I wrapped my legs around we walked to our room, Fabian put me on the bed when I pulled off Fabian's shirt when he said "Are you sure you are really for this?"…

**If you say baby or no it will change. Review, follow and Favorite. Thank for your support since this is my first story**

**-Katy Random**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina's Pajamas**

**.com/ninas_pajamas/set?id=45483145**

**Fabian's PJs: **

**.com/fabians_pajamas/set?id=45482831**

**Nina's Date outfit:**

**.com/fabians_pajamas/set?id=45482831**

**Fabian's Date outfit:**

**.com/fabians_outfit/set?id=45481776**

**Thank you so much for the reviews it makes my day to know that you love this story. Don't I will not quit for a long time as long as I get that great feeling every time I read your reviews. **

**Me: I don't own House of Anubis or its characters just my ideas.**

**Fabina: She wishes she owned us.**

**Me: yes I do.**

"Of course I am ready. I love you and we are married." I said as I kissed him. He took off my top, bottom etc. You know what happen next. I woke up the next morning and put on my pajamas. I kissed Fabian on the cheek and walked into the kitchen. I made us Swedish pancakes that my other grandma made for me when I was little. Fabian walked through the back and grabbed me and spun me around till I said "I am getting really dizzy!" He put me down and kissed me with tons of passion. I pulled apart from him and walked back over to my pancakes. I made him a plate of pancakes, bacon and a fruit cup. I had the same as him but with buttered toast. When we were done we cleaned up but Fabian splashed water on me multiply times. Then we sat on the coach watching the history channel when Fabian said "how about you and me going for a walk in 1 hour after you get ready."

"Ok, but you have to take my shower with me."I said with puppy eyes.

He smiled and said "Of course my love."

We took our shower but didn't really clean ourselves we just made out the whole time. I went to our room and got ready for my date. I finished my makeup and went to go meet Fabian in the front hallway. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Shall we go on our walk." He said with his thick British accent.

"We shall." I said as I giggled.

We walked around the park for at least one hour laughing, kissing and talking about our future when Fabian said "How many kids do you want? I'm from a huge family so I want a lot."

I smiled and said "I came from basically no family so I would love to have a lot of little mini Fabians and Ninas running/crawling around."

He smiled and said "When do you want kids?"

"I honestly don't care when we start as long as you're always with me."

He blushed and said "We better start heading back to the house." I nodded and walked back to my home with the love of my life.

**4 weeks later Fabian's POV**

Nina has been acting odd lately. She has been eating more so she is gaining weight. I wonder why she won't just tell me. I love her so much and would never hurt her. I can't stand to wait so I will just ask. I went up to Nina and asked "What has been wrong lately?"

She took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant."

I could feel and huge grin form on my face and said "That is amazing news! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad at me." She said looking down.

"I could never be mad at you Nines," I said as I spun her around "How far along are you?"

"2 weeks." She as grin started to form on her soft lips.

Is put her down and she ran into the bathroom. I guessing to puke I walked in knowing that she was puking from the smell. I pulled her hair back till she was done. When she was done she sat on the bathroom floor and said "This is going to be along 9 months."

I laughed and said "But at least we have each other." Then I sat next her as she put her head on my shoulder.

**Did you like it? I will update as soon as possible! Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites this story. I love you all! ( not in a creepy way) haha**

**-Katy Random**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I have a good Idea for mystery but it is complexly fiction! I don't own house of Anubis in any way, shape or form.**

**Fabian's POV at the hospital with Nina 1 month later**

I was going to be a father in less than 7 months I am going to be a father. Nina and I are so happy. But Nina is worried about the babies since she is the chosen one and I am her Orisian. **(Just pretend that Eddie is patrician's Orisian)** Today is Nina's first doctor's appointment. I am nervous I want the babies to ok.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rutter the doctor will see you now." The nurse said as we got up to go see the doctor. When we got into the room they told Nina to lie down on a bed and I sat in the chair next to her holding her hand.

"Nina Rutter nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Lewis I will be your doctor through your pregnancy." he said as he shake Nina's hand.

"Fabian Rutter." I said I shake his hand.

"Well let's take a look at your baby." He said as he sat down and out the gel onto Nina's small belly. She twitched as he put the gel on. He put the scanning device on her stomach and moved it around. Then he said "Congrats all your babies are healthy."

"Wait all our BABIES!" Nina said with a confused look on her face.

"You're having triplets." He said

I could feel the grin grow on my face. I looked at Nina and she had the same grin as me on her face. I hugged her and said "We're having triplets!"

She laughed and said "This was unexpected but I love it."

"Do you want to know the genders?" the doctor asked.

We looked at each other and nodded. He looked at the screen and said "Two girls and a boy."

I hugged Nina and kissed her. After that the doctor explained the difficulties of having triplets. We got ultrasound pictures and went home. Nina called all her friend and told them the news. Then we at dinner and Nina's face went from and huge grin and frown. I knew she heard the house, Sarah or thought something bad.

**Nina's POV**

I was eating dinner with Fabian when I heard a voice said "Find the ankh of Isis and Osiris or you babies will suffer." I put down my food and ran up stair to the attic with Fabian following me shouting my name. I went the attic, locked the door and yelled "What do you want from me?"

Then a book fell from the book case, the book was called The Ankh of Isis and Osiris I read the book nd cried I have my whole pregnancy to find the 14 pieces of the ankh of Isis and Osiris but if I don't my babies die. I knew that something would go wrong. I unlocked the door handed Fabian and ran to my room. I cried on the bed until Fabian came in and hugged me. He had been crying too. "We will find it before any of that happens," He said "Let go look up in the attic for clues." I nodded walk to the attic with him.

I look around the attic when I found and indention of my necklace that was new. Because it wasn't dirty it was silver. I stuck my locket in the hole and I found a large self with boxes on it."Fabian what is this?"

He came over and we looked through the boxes. I opened the smallest and found and long chain and note that said

_Just days before Re began to grow old,_

_His great wisdom warned him_

_Of a child of Nub would end his long rule of Egypt_

_Find the most important clue throughout your adventures_

"I told you the mask of Anubis, Cup of Ankh etc. would be important." I said to Fabian.

"Yea you did." He said "But I think we need sibuna's help to do all this." I nodded and walked down stair to look at stuff on our mantle as Fabian called Sibuna. I looked at the cup of Ankh and saw Isis, Osiris and ankh symbol. I showed Fabian and he translated the Hieroglyphs to the next clue. Then we heard the door ring and Amber walk in she screamed "Are you kidding me? I tough Sibuna was done!"

We explained everything to her as all the sibunas came in Patricia was worried because she was pregnant too which she found out today. Fabian and Eddie calmed her down and we found out the clue said to go the tunnels luckily everyone bought their amulets. Eddie stayed behind since he didn't have an amulet. We found a large black chain. I said "Maybe one is Isis and the other one is Osiris."

Everyone agreed to that answer. And Fabian kissed me. We decided to call it a night and everyone went home. I got in to bed will Fabian. In the middle of the nights someone came in my room with a gun and took me outside. I when I got outside I saw the persons face. It was…..

**Cliffhanger! Please review, follow and favorite. I hope you like it or eon love it! **

**-Katy Random**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis in any way.**

**Nina's POV**

I saw the persons face it was joy. She smacked me and said "Why did you take everything any from me?"

I looked her and said "I didn't mean to take anything from you."

"Oh yeah right you're a bitch who needs everything for herself." She yelled.

"You're the bitch! You are willing to break up a family just so you can have the guy you love who doesn't love you back!" I shouted.

"You and Fabian are not a family you don't even have kids." She shouted

"In less than 7 months we will be a family. Yup, I'm pregnant, Fabian the father and he is overjoyed to know than our three babies are safe and sound me not you." I shouted as tears fell down my face.

"Fabian loves me." She yelled.

"Well Fabian married me, had sex with me and will have kids with me," I screamed "Just keep telling you self that."

Joy fell to the ground crying. Then I heard Fabian yelling "Nina, where are you?"

Joy got up and ran to Fabian saying "Fabes help me from this bitch." She ran up and kissed him he pushed her away and said "Joy get away from me! Where is my Nina?"

I ran to him crying and he hugged me tightly and wiped my tears away. Joy ran away crying and screaming. After that Fabian and I walked home explaining everything. Once we got home we got into bed, Fabian kissed my belly three times for each baby and said "I will always keep you safe."

Then we went to bed and slept peace fully for the rest of the night. The next morning I woke up early to make breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and grapefruit. I heard the master bedroom door slam and Fabian run upstairs. I ran after him, he went the attic with a Egyptian Mythology book in his hand. Once I got to the attic I saw Fabian look through all the boxes. He pulled out a large ancient heron and pulled off the handle and said "We found our next puzzle piece." I smiled and jumped into his arms. We went to go eat breakfast then we worked on the clues.

**I hope you like it I really like this chapter it was fun to write the Nina and joy part. Review,follow and favorite.**

**-Katy Random**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina's lazy outfit: **

**.com/ninas_lazy_outfit/set?id=45869693**

**Fabian's work outfit:**

**.com/fabians_work_out_fit/set?id=45870193**

**I am soooooooo sorry I had major writers block. In the comment you can always leave me suggestions it will help get the chapters up faster  
>Thanks for the reviews I will try to put up longer chapters. I love to look at my email and see the e-mail you guys girls favorite, follow, and review. Please keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or its characters.**

**2 weeks later Fabian's POV**

I am really starting to worry about Nina and the babies. She is also 5 months and she is really stressed about the mystery. I heard stress is not healthy for the babies. I am going to try and relieve her stress.

"Nina I'm home." I said as walked into the house.

"I'm in here," She said as she walked out of the living room with her hands on her baby bump. I picked her up bridal style. She was a little heavy but not too bad. "I bet I'm super heavy." She said as she giggled.

"Honesty you're not heavy at all." I said as I kissed her and put her on the coach.

"Stop lying, I'm huge. Just imagine I will be bigger in less than 6 months." She said looking at her belly.

"I love you no matter what you look like." I said as I kissed her passionately. We kissed for at least 5 minutes when we pull apart Nina said "We better go look for the clue or puzzle piece."

"Nina you have been stressed out a lot latterly just relax." I said hugging her.

"Don't you care that if we don't do this than our babies die or suffer or who knows what." She yelled as pulled away from me.

"Of course I care about our children but, having this much stress isn't safe for the babies." I yelled back at her.

She looked down and said "I know and I'm sorry but I just don't want to lose them." I looked at her; she had tears falling down her face.

I pulled her into a hug and said "I'm worried too sweetheart."

We pulled apart and she asked "How we relaxed for 1 hour then we look for the next clue?"

I nodded and we watched TV, ate supper and then went up to the attic to find the 8th clue.

When we got the attic I was looking through a box that said Isis and Fabian was looking in one that said Osiris. I threw a book across the room when shooting pain when through my body I screamed "FABIAN!"

He scrambled to his feet and ran to me "What's wrong, are you in labor, it is the babies?" he said. I nodded as tears ran down my fast. "It's the babies." I said as he picked me up and rushed down the stairs. He put me in the car and we rushed to the hospital. When we got there Fabian was screaming at a nurse about how he needs to see Dr. Lewis. I was bawling my eye. I'm so worried about how the babies may die because I'm the chosen one. Fabian will hate me so much if I keep worrying like this. I took a deep breath and saw Fabian come toward me. He picked me up and put me in a wheelchair. He rolled me into the same room as we were in for my first appointment. Dr. Lewis walked in and said "I know you're in a lot of pain but I am going to do an ultra sound."

I nodded as he put the gel on my large belly. I whisper to my husband "I'm and so nervous."

He whispered back "There is no need to be they will be fine." I smiled and kissed him passionately. Our forehead still touching. "I love you with all my heart." I said as he kissed me

"Ditto." He said as he chuckled and I giggled. I leaned back against the soft pillow and the doctor said "One of the babies….

**I love cliffhangers! It makes me feel mean through. Ha-ha PLEASE review I need 5 review before I put up the next chapter. (Unless I am feeling nice or you guys give me a great idea) Please leave suggestions for me. **

**-Katy Random 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's Pjs:** .com/ninas_pregnant_pjs/set?id=45923927

**Fabian's Pjs:** .com/fabians_pjs/set?id=45924144

**I got 4 reviews that are close to 5 so I am making a new chapter. Please keep reviewing! Leave me suggestions! Please?**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Its characters!**

**Fabian's POV **

"One of your babies was growing faster that it should so it causes you a lot of pain" Dr. Lewis said as he looked at the Ultra Sound.

"Which baby was it? Is he/she ok?" Nina asked will a concerned look on her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder and the doctor said "It was the boy and that it normal with multiples."

Nina and I signed will relief and I kissed Nina. The doctor gave us picture of our children and gave us the date Nina was due May, 5th 2012. Nina and I look at each other and I mouth 5/5/12, she nodded. That was between me and Nina's birthday hers was July and mine was March. It was 2 month difference which was abnormal. Nina and I checked out and went to our home. I change in to pajamas as did Nina. Her large stomach was perfectly round in her over size sweatshirt that she stole from me. I picked her up and kissed her passionately. I assured her "Everything will be okay we have 4 months till the babies are and we have 9 pieces out of 14 of them."

She nodded as tears fell down her face I set her gently on the bed and put the covers over her. I kissed her and got into bed next to her, I held her tightly next to me. We slept for at least 8 hours but Nina woke up from a nightmare and it toke me at least 30 minutes of comforting her to get her to fall back asleep. I woke to find Nina gone so I ran into the kitchen hoping to see her making her famous sweetish pancakes. When I got into the kitchen she jumped at I sneaked up and kissed her as she made pancakes.

**Nina's POV**

"Fabes don't do that you'll give me and the babies and heart attack," I said as I put pancakes onto a plate. His smiled turned into a scared face. "Calm down I was only kidding."

His smiled came back but he said "Ok I knew that."

I laughed and sat down at the table as I pulled Fabian into his chair. The Fabian said "What are we going to names them?"

I knew he was talking about the babies because he put his large, warm, soft and comforting hand on my stomach. Just then I think Baby A kicked hard. His mouth grew into a huge smirk.

"For baby A which is the girl I think Lillian Jane Rutter." I said as I ate my bacon,

He smiled and said "I love it and we can call her Lilly."

"Perfect," I answered to him "What about the boy?"

"I was thinking Theodore Richard Rutter." He claimed as we put our plate away and sat on the couch.

"I love it we could call him Teddy or Theo."I responded as I put my head on his shoulder.

"What about the last little girl?" Fabian and I said corresponding. We chuckled and thought for a minute and he jumped up and said "I got it Kathryn Ella Rutter."

I thought about it and said "We could call her Kathy or Kate."

"It's perfect I love that," he said as I tear fell down my face "What wrong? It is ok If you don't like it we can change it." He said wiping my tears.

"No it not that it's many things," I said rubbing my stomach.

"What's wrong love?" he asked me lifting my chin.

I took a deep breath and said "My mom's name was Kathryn and that got me thinking what if I'm not a good mom. I didn't have a mother raising me and I don't have one to call to help me with three babies."

"Well you have me and my mom. Trust me you will be a perfect mother to these babies" He said as he kissed me.

"Wow!" I said as I hunched over.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He said with a concerning tone in his voice.

I straightened up and said "Feel this," I grabbed his hand and put it on my huge belly "Do you feel that?" I whispered as I moved his hand to each baby. Fabian had a huge smile on his face "That's our babies." I said.

He kissed my belly at least 10 times and said to the babies "I love you so much with all my heart. I love almost as much as I love your mother." He said as he looks at me on the word 'mother'.

I kissed him and said "You're the most amazing friend, lover, and husband and soon to be father. I lay down on the couch next to Fabian. We sat there for at least 30 minute before I fell asleep with tears in my eyes. I woke up to Fabian yelling "NINS I found something." I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could will my bulky big. I walked down stair to the cellar and found Fabian surround by books, clues, puzzle pieces and new items I have never seen before.

"What did you find?" I said as I sat on his lap.

"Look for yourself." He said as he showed me a note that wrote

_Your about to save your babies and future children,_

_Now all you have to do is build the key to your freedom,_

_Good luck Chosen One and Osirsian you'll all of if you're willing to change your future and your families future.___**(A/N I know it didn't rhythm but you get the deal)**

"Were almost done?" I asked as tears of joy shed from my eyes. "I have to call Sibuna to let them know."

"I think that will be perfect considering that Patricia and Eddie's baby could suffer."

I smiled and ran up stairs to call Sibuna within 5 minute everyone was over minus Mick and Mara because they were taking care of Tommy their son.

"Holy Shit!" Amber shouted "You're huge." Patricia hit her as she yelled at me.

"Well I'm 5 months with triplets" I said rubbing my stomach. "That was of topic Fabian and I found the last pieces to the ankh."

A large grin grew on both Patricia and Eddie's face. "That's amazing Nina." Eddie said as he hugged me and whisper in my ear "Thank you so much."

I explained everything to them and Alfie said "Ok so let put this puppy together."

Fabian laid out the piece and I grabbed both chains and Amber grabbed 4 half ovals and put the black one together and same with the white. Fabian toke the two black rectangle together once they were together they flew to ambers ovals and attached We finish building the ankh and laid them on the table a holographic message shot up found the necklaces and it said

_The chosen one and Orisian wear these for protection _

_The chosen one is white for Isis _

_The Osirian is Black for Osiris_

_Wear these with pride that nothing will harm you in these._

Then the message disappeared and Fabian and I look at each other.

Amber screamed "Just put on the necklaces."

"OK ok we will." I said as I put on the white necklace next my locket.

A large force field shot around me and Fabian and disappeared. I smiled and said "Were done no more mysteries!"I hugged Fabian and the rest of Sibuna turned it into a group huge. I laughed and we celebrated. We talked for about a hour when Patricia and Amber said " So Nina have you decided on any baby name?"

I giggled at them and said "Yup Theodore Richard Rutter, Lillian Jane Rutter and Kathryn Ella Rutter, But we are going to call them Teddy or Theo, Lilly and Kathy or Kate."

"AWWWW how cute." Amber said.

We went out to eat dinner at the Dish a pizza restaurant and then Fabian and I went home and calmly fell asleep. It had been a long day.

**Love it? Hate it? I made it really long and I and so proud of myself. Hahaha Please Review, Favorite and follow! Please leave suggestions**

**-Katy Random**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fabian's shopping Outfit:** .com/fabians_shopping_outfit/set?id=45958828

**Nina's Shopping Outfit:** .com/ninas_shopping_outfit/set?id=45958655

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. Shout out to Clove 15 who has stay with my story and is always reviewing them. Don't worry I will not Quit Clove! Please review and I how you like or love this chapter! **

**Peddie: Katy Random doesn't own House of Anubis or Its character. She only owns the plot and the Characters she creates.**

**Me: Thanks I didn't even have to ask!**

**Nina's POV The next day**

I woke up in Fabian's arms which were wrapped around me and my large belly. I smiled and kissed Fabian to wake him. He woke up, stretched and said "Good morning Love and Lovelies." He looked at my stomach and kissed it.

I smiled and said "Today we need to start working on the nursery before I start my bed rest in two months." He nodded and we discussed on what we will do today to get all of our supplies. Amber walked at about 10:00am because I said she could help me and Fabian. I got dressed for the day as did Fabian and we went out to eat Breakfast at mine and Fabian's favorite breakfast restaurant. Amber laughed at me and Fabian with our matching sweatshirts. We started at Babies' R Us there we got cribs, clothes and toys. Then we went to the paint store to get the paint we needed. We got blue, purple, green, yellow and pink because amber was going to do detailing in each room. Me and Fabian decided to put each baby in a different room because we had the spacing and If anyone else came into one they would only see one baby instead of three. We ate lunch and went home where they where installing the cribs and furniture. I walked into Lilly's room where amber was painting Lilies on her lavender wall that Fabian painted. I smiled as tears of joy fell down my face.

"Nina what's wrong? Do you hate it?" Amber said looking at the wall. I shoke my head no and gave hr and huge hug.

"I'm just so happy, excited and nervous all mixed into one." We laughed as amber finished her Lilies and went to Kathy's room. I folded all Lilies clothes and put them into her dresser then I walked into the teddy's room to find Fabian painting the last wall before amber could add the details. I came up to him on the ladder he was on and hugged him around the shoulders. He stopped, turned around and kissed me. We climbed down and he said "We are also a perfect happy family." he said hold me and my belly.

I nodded and said "I am so scared for them though." Tears fell down my face and Fabian turned around and said looked me in the eyes. "They will be perfect. I will let nothing happen to them or you."

I nodded as I wiped my tears. Then I kissed him and said "I trust you."

After that Fabian and I went in to Kathy's room and we found roses and the wall I got Amber and asked "Why did you put roses her name isn't rose."

"Well the name Kathryn means pure and I thought that the rose is the most pure and perfect flower." I smiled and hugged her tightly "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

Then Amber went back to teddy's room and Fabian and I put the finishing touches on Kathy's room I put all her colorful clothes. Fabian ran out the room and can back with a rocking chair.

"Where did you get that?"I asked him

"I found it in the attic when we were looking for clues," He said as he set it down and put a rose pillow on the chair. "I remember it came from the old home where Sarah died."

I hugged him and said "it's perfect!" We went into Lily's room and he put the glass chandelier that was in the attic and I put all her diapers and stuff always.

I walked into teddy's Room the find Amber put Teddy bears and soccer balls on the walls. When she finished she help us with his room we put the stain glass window that was in the attic on his wall. We said our goodbyes and we ate dinner. I was pooped I have never been so tired. I sat on the couch and said "We got a lot done today but I am so tired."

He smiled and said "Well let's go to bed." He picked me up and walked to the room. He threw me a pair pajamas and he got changed as did myself. We got into bed and I kissed him passionately, he put his hands on my stomach then to my ass. We pulled apart and he wrapped his arm around me. We calmly fell asleep. At around 2:00 in the morning I woke up to large boom. "BOOM"

I woke up Fabian and told he grabbed his gun and put in his pocket the grabbed a bat from his closet. I put my robe and followed him to see. When we got in to the hallway I saw a slut girl wearing a short black where you could almost see her crouch. It was my worst nightmare Joy Mercer. I was waiting to wake up and have Fabian hold me close. But I knew that will not happen.

"What do you what Joy?" Fabian said as he pulls me close.

"I want you Fabes." she said as she glared at me.

"Well that is not going to happen," He said "Nina is my wife and the mother of my children."

"You still haven't had those brats yet." she said pulling out a knife.

"NINA RUN NOW!" he said to me and he pulled out his gun.

"Oh no you don't." she said as she grabbed me and held the knife to my neck. I started to cry as Fabian yelled "What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me and realize that you love me not her." She said glared at her

I nodded and Fabian said "Ok just don't hurt her or the babies."

She nodded as her and Fabian leaned in to kiss. Once their month touched Fabian's eye shot open and looked completely uncomfortable. After about a minute of kissing they pulled apart and Joy looked at me and cut my arm and stomach. After I fell to the floor she ran out the door. Fabian picked me picked and ran out to the car telling me that it will be ok. When we got o the emergency room they put me into surgery snitching my arm and stomach.

**Fabian POV**

This is all my fault if I only went out Nina would be in my arms and safe at home. I shouldn't of let he come with me. I just pray that Nina, Teddy, Lilly, and Kathy will be ok. Amber, alfie, Patricia, Eddie and their baby boy named David walked into the waiting room. I hugged them and explained everything to them. Amber was crying with Alfie comforting her. The nurse came in and said "Nina Rutter?" We all stood up "Well she is ok but she lost a lot of blood only two people can come at a time."

"What about the babies?" I said asked nervously.

"There fine but Nina with have to be in bed rest the rest of her pregnancy." She said I nodded and Amber hugged me.

"How many months are left because I thought it was 4 months?" I said

"No sir she has 2 moth left." She said

"So when can she come home?" I said

**I hope you like it again shout out the Clove15 who always reviews so keep it up. Please Keep reviewing! I love you all**

**-Katy Random 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's Outfit: .com/ninas_outfit/set?id=45995299

Fabian's Outfit: .com/fabians_out/set?id=45995637

**I love making these stories and I hope you like them so please comment! Thank you Fashionablyobsessed for read in my story. Please Review I work hard on these story and I want you to love them! I don't own House of Anubis or Its characters**

**Fabian's POV**

"So when can she come home?" I asked her nervously. I was hoping she could come home soon but she lost a blood. The nurse looked at her chart and said "3 to 4 days if she gets the blood she needs. Are any of you AB positive blood type?"

My parent were doctors and told me everything about blood type and I knew I was that so I happily stood up and she asked me "Are you willing to give up your blood?" I nodded and she led me into a room and took a pint of blood. It hurt to take it out but it was for Nina and the babies so I stayed strong. After they put the blood onto her IV stand we could go see Nina who had at least 8 stitches in her arm and 14 on her stomach.

Amber and I went first and when we came she woke up and asked me "Are they ok? Please tell me they are ok!"

I kissed her and said "Their fine they got the blood they need and you can go home in 3 days."

She smiled and asked "Where did they get the blood?"

Amber smiled and pointed to me. Nina pulled me close and whispered "You did that for me?"

I nodded and said "I did it for you and our children." I pulled up my sleeve showing her the band air then back down.

"I love you so much Fabian Rutter," she said as she kissed me and rubbed her belly. "Only 4 more months."

I remember that I needed to tell her so I put my hand over hers and said "Well the doctor said you were 7 months so you're on bed rest for the next 2 months."

She smiled and said "We're almost a family I can feel it."

I laughed and kissed her Amber left and Patricia came in. After about 45 minute of letting everyone in everyone said their goodbyes and left I stayed with Nina since she is my wife. I slept on the coach and took care of Nina for the next couple days.

**3 days later (Nina can come home) Nina's POV **

Today I get to go home Fabian told me that the police took Joy to jail. He told me about 3 million times that he felt nothing during the kiss. I believed him because I knew that he can't lie to me so I was just happy that all this drama was over. Now I can start the next drama…. having kids. I love them to death and I just am so scared of losing them to Rufus or in birth. Fabian carried me in to the house he sat on the couch will me on his lap. I was surprised that he could still carry me. I have gained at least 40lbs but most of that are the babies.

"You stomach is lop sided." Fabian said rubbing my bulky belly. I laughed and said "Than is because Teddy Bear is leaning to that side while Lilly Pad and Kathy are kicking."

"How do you know that?" he asked rubbing teddy.

"Well the doctors told me where all the babies are. Teddy is baby A, Lilly is B and Kathy is C." he smiled and kissed Lilly.

"That is amazing to know that three living beings are living in you." he said

"I know it is amazing what we can make. I'm worried about breast feeding." I said looking at my stomach.

"Holy shit your boobs will be sore," He said laughing. I laughed and rubbed my stomach. I could fell tears fall down my cheeks. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said "What if something goes wrong? Triplet pregnancies are really risky. I can't imagine losing any of them."

He cut me off with a passionate kiss. "That because we will never lose them," he said as he pulled out his necklace. "The message said this will protect us and our babies."

"Fabian look what happened a few days ago the babies and I were almost killed. I don't call that protection." I yelled as I stood up.

"Nina the doctor told me that Kathy is luck to be alive the cut was right next to her," He said pulling up my shirt revealing a large cut that was stitched next to Kathy's head. "He told me that she should be dead. And if that happened we would have to kill the others to get her out."

I was bawling I didn't know any of that but I guess we have guardian angel watching over us. I hugged Fabian and apologized. He picked me up and walked my to our room he lay me down and sat next to me rubbing my back as I bawled my eyes out in to his shoulder. I fell asleep in his arms tightly around me.

**12 months later Fabian's POV**

Nina has been on bed rest for at least two months. Nina is due any day I am always worried that when I go to work something will happen to her or the babies. Amber is 'Ninasitting' her right now so I don't know why I am worrying. I got of work and when I got home I yelled "Nina, Amber I'm home."

"I'm in here Fabes." She said from the living room.

"I can't help her up or down stairs so she stayed here all day." Amber said getting her stuff. I laughed and said goodbye to amber. Once she left Nina held out her arms telling me to pick her up which was really easy she is big but she wasn't too heavy for me. I picked her up and said "Where to my lady?"

She giggled and said "Kathy's room I want to rock in the rocking chair." I took her to Kathy's room and put her in the chair. I sat on the ottoman rubbing her feet talking to her about my day.

"Two weeks we will be a family. I will be a mother and you a father." She said holding her now giant belly. I smiled at the thought of being a father.

"I'm so excited to see them," I said "I bet Lily will look like you."

"No they will not look like me." She said looking at me.

"Are you kidding they will look like a mini Nina?"I said chuckling

She giggled and daydreamed for about 5 minute then asked "Do you really think they willing look like me?"

"I'm positive," I said as I kissed her. "Are you hungry? I will make you some supper." She nodded so I picked her up and she asked for Mac and cheese. Put her on the couch so I could see her as I made dinner. I put her in her chair and handed her dinner. We ate for at least 30 minutes then I got ready for bed as did Nina. We got into bed at 9:00. We sleep soundly until Nina woke up.

**Nina's POV**

I woke at 4: 48am with a shooting pain when I realize my water broke. I woke up by screaming "Fabian!"

He shot up and said "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I took a deep breath and said "My water just broke."

**I hope you like it the babies come next chapter! He he Please review and favorite!**

**-Katy Random**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nina's Outfit: .com/ninas_outfit/set?id=46050808**

**Fabian's Outfit:** **.com/fabians_outfit/set?id=46051049**

**The babies are coming this chapter! I am excited for this chapter! Please review and leave suggestions. I don't own House of Anubis or its characters.**

**Nina's POV**

I took a deep breath and said "My water just broke, the babies are coming!"

He shot out of bed and told me to get dressed as he threw on a T-shirt and jeans. Once I was dressed a contraction hit me after about twenty minutes. He grabbed all the bags that had been packed for weeks and ran to the car then back to help me. He quickly picked me up and put me in the passenger seat as I was breathing heavily. I called Amber "Hello? Nina what's wrong?" said she with a tired voice.

"The babies are coming!" Fabian and I yelled in the phone.

"Shit I will be there in ten minutes I know the hospital." She said before she hung up.

I put my phone always as Fabian said "It's ok we will be there any minute." I nodded and minutes later we were at the hospital. Fabian ran out the door to get a wheelchair. Try to sit up but before I could I was in Fabian arms then in the wheelchair with Fabian pushing me.

My husband yelled "My wife is in labor with triplets." The nurses' eye shot open and started calling people on their phones. Ten minute later another contraction hit me I hugged Fabian as he rubbed my back. It didn't feel painful it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Dr. Lewis walked in, found us and said "Nina you are very lucky you may not have to have a c section which is healthier for the babies if you have a nature birth." I smiled as Fabian pushed me into a large room with a big bed for me. Fabian pick me up and put me in the bed as nurses add things to my arms and stomach, such as IVs and other cords. Fabian pulled up a chair and held my hand. As I hear a youth woman yelling at the receptionist.

"I think that is Amber." Fabian said as he stood up and looked out the door. He walked out the door and talked to the receptionist. They walked in and Amber ran up and hugged me tightly. I groaned and she let go.

"Sorry did I hurt." She asked as she put her hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine Amber I'm just so happy to see you hear so quickly."I said as I grabbed both their hands.

"They interrupted my beauty sleep but I need to get here." She as she put her fingers through her long tangled hair.

I giggled and said "You gave up you're beauty sleep for me?"

"Yup and I didn't even brush my hair or do my makeup. But I packed a kit for myself." She said proudly

Just then the Doctor walked in with 3 nurses and he said "I am just going to check how dilated you are but fist change into this." He said as he handed me a gown. I nodded as a nurse helped me into the bathroom and change. I walked out slowly as Fabian got up to help me into bed. Once I into bed I put my feet on the bars as the doctor looked at my vagina. His put of the gloves he have on and said "You're 5 centimeters dilated your half way there. Once you're 7 centimeters we can give you the pain killer. Now we're going to do an ultra sound." I nodded as I pulled up my gown and they put the gel onto my belly. I looked at the screen to see three figures. Fabian looked at me and kissed me gently. I looked over to see Amber snapping photos of us.

I laugh at her then the doctor said "Good new you will be able to have a nature birth which is extremely rare and healthy for the babies," I smiled as I kissed Fabian "You will be full dilated and ready for birth in 3 hours so pick who you want with you now."

"I pick Fabian, Amber, and Patricia if she shows up. So Fabian will you call them." I said as Fabian nodded and got out his phone.

I looked at the clock it was about 2:30 in the morning. I grabbed my purse and got out my phone. The date was 5/5/2016 It was the date they were due. I smiled as Fabian came up to me and said "They will be here any minute."

I nodded and said "In less than three hours they will be here will us."

Fabian kissed me and said "I love you so much."

I smiled as said "I love you too."

"NINAAAAA!" I heard a voice from the door say. I turned to find Patricia in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Patricia thanks for coming."I said as she hugged me.

"Of course I would never miss the birth of my godchildren. She said as she hugged Fabian and sat down.

"Well they don't have god parents yet. How about you and amber go eat breakfast so Fabian and I can talk about it." I said. She nodded as she and Amber left.

"I think we should keep them together ." He said as her got out our will. I knew he packed it because he was a lawyer and he knew we haven't picked their guardians.

I nodded as a contraction hit me and this one hurt like a knife in my stomach. I tightened my grip on his hand. It took maybe a minute to past. "I think I trust Patricia and Eddie the most."I said.

"I couldn't agree more." Fabian said as he wrote down the name and put our will away.

**Almost 3 hours later Fabian's POV**

Nina is about to give birth to our children. I'm so excited to see them. The doctor and some nurse came in and wheeled Nina into the room as the rest of us followed. I sat down next to Nina as they told her to push. She screamed as she pushed my hand went numb form he grip. After 3 pushes her hair was mated to her head and she was screaming I hate you at me. I just kissed her and added confident by said "You can do it just one more. "

"Nina you just have one more push until the first baby is out." The doctor said as Nina pushed and we heard a cry. I cut the umbilical cord as the nurse wrapped up the baby it was teddy. The nurse took her/him out of the room. Nina pushed 3 more times to get the next baby, again cut the cord. It was the last baby this baby took only 2 pushes until we heard a cry and as Nina asked "May I?"

"Of course." I said as I hand her the scissors and she cut it. She leaned back in the bed and kissed me.

Three nurses came back in each with a baby. They handed two to Nina and one to me. I checked and this one was the boy this was Theodore Richard Rutter. He had a tuff of brown hair on the top of his head and his eyes were blue like Nina's. I smiled at Nina I kissed her and said thank you.

"Do you have any names?"The nurse asks me and Nina she handed me their birth certificates

"Theodore Richard Rutter I wrote on the first one." I said as I wrote it down.

Nina looks at me and said "Kathryn Ella Rutter." I nodded and wrote in down.

"And Lillian Jane Rutter" I said as wrote down the last name and handed them to the nurse.

**They're here it was fun to write this chapter! Please review!**

**-KR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nina's Home from Hospital Outfit:** **.com/ninas_back_home_outfit/set?id=46261026**

**Fabian's Home from Hospital Outfit:** **.com/fabians_back_home_otufit/set?id=46261218**

**Lily and Kathy's Outfit:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=607&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsz&tbnid=LFljxKtoYAOF9M:&imgrefurl=.com/baby-clothes-uk&docid=KMwImg-Jj9mhBM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=587&ei=dBB1T9yLHKPu2gXS6umhDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=703&vpy=80&dur=2438&hovh=243&hovw=207&tx=109&ty=138&sig=106253702133496833632&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=105&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0**

**Teddy's Outfit:** .com/imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=607&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsz&tbnid=LFljxKtoYAOF9M:&imgrefurl=.com/baby-clothes-uk&docid=KMwImg-Jj9mhBM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=587&ei=dBB1T9yLHKPu2gXS6umhDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=703&vpy=80&dur=2438&hovh=243&hovw=207&tx=109&ty=138&sig=106253702133496833632&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=105&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0

**Thanks you so much for the reviews! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated! Please review and keep reading! I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Three days later Nina's POV**

I'm so sore I feel so tired and just lazy. My breasts are about to fall off I am just tired. I get to bring the triplets home today. There's Teddy who looks just like Fabian he has the chocolate brown hair but my blue eyes. Kathy has Fabian's green eyes and dark brown hair. Lily has my dirty Blonde hair and light blue eyes. At first the doctors thought Lily and Kathy were twins and Teddy was a separate egg but all of them are separate egg which was super rare for triplets. WE had a very lucky and rare pregnancy said the doctors I smiled at Fabian and he winked at me. The nurse and Fabian out the babies in the car, then Fabian wheeled me into the car. "Let's go home!"Fabian and I said as I got into the way back with Lily pad. When we got home everyone ran outside and waved. 'Welcome back Rutters' a huge banner said as we drove up. Amber and Patricia ran up to me and hugged me. I groaned in pain as they release and said sorry. I grabbed Teddy and handed him to Amber then Kathy to Patricia. I held onto Lily as we walked inside. Fabian came in with my bag and the baby bag. I walked into the living where there was food and decorations everywhere. I looked around at all my friend from America. Fabians grabbed lily as I ran over to them and said "I missed you so much!"

My friend Natalie said "How come you never told us you got pregnant with triplets!"

"I forgot I was busy with some things I said as I looked at Fabian and Amber." I said as I hugged the rest of them.

Then we all ate I went up stairs so I could feed them my milk. Fabian came up stairs with a plate of food for me and he had his plate. I was trying to get Kathy to latch on to my nipple when I got it as he walked in. I laughed as he asked "What?"

"Once you walked in I got Kathy to latch on to suck." I said as I supported Kathy firmly.

We laughed as the babies Fabian and I ate our food. I put Kathy into her crib and as I walked into Teddy room I heard a scream. Fabian ran into the room s shouted "Nina are you ok?"

"I'm fine that came from down stair!" I said as I stood up and hugged teddy as he sucked on my breast. Patricia ran up stairs "Joy is here!" she said out of breathe.

Teddy release as he fell asleep, I out him in his crib and tried to walk down stair when Fabian stopped me "You can't go down there. You have three babies to take care of."

"I think I will be fine It's me she wants me." I said but this time Patricia stopped me.

"Are you crazy? This is Joy we are talking about! Plus she has a gun!" She yelled at me.

"But if I don't she will come up here and she will hurt Lily, Teddy and Kathy! I can't let that happen." I shouted as tear fell down my face.

"It will be ok Nins! I will go down there." Fabian said as he hugged me.

"No," I said pushing him away "It's me she wants I will not let you guys died or get injured for me!" O screamed at them as I walked down the stairs.

"Well there's the slut I was looking for!" Joy said as I ran up to her and smack the gun out her hand and Mick who is police officer grabbed it hid it.

"You're the slut who won't leave my family alone." I yelled at her.

"So the brats have been born. Patricia was right!" she said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"I said as I bawled my eyes out.

"Patricia has been telling me everything." She said to me.

I looked upstairs and cried "How could you? How you do that to us?"

I ran upstairs with amber and grabbed the babies. Fabian was yelling at me asking what I was doing I told amber to grab in the baby bag as I got the babies. I walked to the car and out the babies in the car. Fabian ran after me but I drove away before he could. I couldn't trust anyone right now. I need some time alone and I knew the babies need me…

**Sorry it's so short but I need some suggestion. IF I don't get 8 comments I will delete the story because I have major writers block. Please Review and Favorite!**

**-Katy random**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know that she should have trusted Fabian but she just got back from giving birth she is under a lot of stress and she had one of those I just need to be alone moment. SO thanks for the reviews I don't know if I got 8 or not but I got a great idea from my friend! Thanks Amy! Alfie can you do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: Of course Katy random doesn't own House or me and my alien beliefs! I think Teddy is Fabina;s Alien child! **

**ME: Um… Thanks? **

**Fabian's POV**

I can't believe what just happen Patricia told Joy about the babies and Nina left with them. I have to find her before something terrible happens to her. I grabbed my jacket, Nina's and the spare car keys ran to the door.

Joy stopped me and said "Come on Fabes! You don't need those brats or that slut."

I pushed her out of the way and shouted "I love Nina and my children. I hate you Joy you have ruined my life for year and you're not going to run them away from me. And you," I yelled as I pointed to Patricia "How could you do that to your best friend! You knew how nervous she was about this and I was worried sick about it too. Your and evil bitch for doing that to Nina but, Joy you're a skank, slut, whore and a major bitch."

I ran out the door to see amber sitting on the front poach crying and I rubbed her back and I got up and ran down the street that Nina went after about 5 miles I saw our car with her out of the car in the back holding a crying Kathy. I stared to walk up to her, once saw me she ran up to me and cried on my shoulder I hugged her tightly.

"You're fine I'm here we're fine." I said as I rubbed her back then I kissed Kathy's head and she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry I left so quickly," She cried into my shoulder. "Why would Patricia do that to us?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Come on I am going to call amber and tell to get ride so we can go home."I said as we walked to the car.

I got out my phone that was in my jacket. I call Amber "Hello Fabian?" She asked.

Amber get rid of Joy we are coming home I found Nina." I said as I kissed Nina's cheek. "

"KK" she said happily as she hung up.

We drove home but Everyone was outside trying to get joy to leave we got out of the car told Nina to get in the car but of course she didn't listen. Nina walked up to Joy and smacked her.

**Nina's POV**

I have a burning hatred towards Joy so much right now. She just doesn't know when to stop.

"Get off my property right now." I shouted at joy.

She looked at Fabian who was hold a sleeping Lily then ran to her car and drove away.

"Nina I'm so sorry! I should have never ever gone to see joy." Patricia said as she ran up to me.

"You too." I said to her.

"What?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"You leave too your just as bad her! If you hadn't told her this wouldn't have a happened." I shouted at her.

"I told I was sorry but I will leave!" She yelled at me as she ran to Eddie and they left.

Amber walked up to me said "Nina I'm sorry but that was really mean."

"You don't what if fells like to have your life ruined by a person who loves the love of your life."I said before running inside.

Fabian yelled at amber before coming inside after me with the babies.

I was in the living room crying he walked into with Teddy, Lily and Kathy in his arms. I grabbed Lilly and sat down on the coach. We talk for awhile then put the babies to bed. Then Fabian and I went to bed I woke up twice as did Fabian but I fell asleep quickly. I made breakfast as Fabian Brought down one baby at a time for me to feed.

**4 hours later**

I was reading on the coach next to Fabian with the babies on their mats. When the door bell rang Fabian got up and answered it.

"Nina get in here now!" He yelled causing Lilly to start crying so I picked her up and walked into the hall.

When I got there I looked at Fabian who had a nervous look on his face and I saw Vera our old house mother who worked for Rufus.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and please leave more! Thank you HouseofAnubiswriter, Nobody Knows but me, Lover-Bug, TwiHardlover4, and HoaIsMyLife for your reviews keep them up!**

**-Katy random**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys/girl! /Thanks for all the reviews. Your comments on seeing Vera were priceless. I was laughing my head off. Also I hope you know that Natalia Ramos isn't returning for season 3 if there is one! I cried for like 30 minutes!I am very upset to hear that! I don't own house of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV**

I walked into the hallway with Lily when I saw Fabian with a nervous look on his face and Vera our old house mother who worked for Rufus.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as Fabian wrapped his arms around me and held Lily and I tightly.

"Nina, Fabian thank you so much for taking care of the house for me." She said as she held out her hand. Fabian and I looked at each other with a confused look on our faces.

"Who is this cutie pie?" she asked us as she tried to touch Lily but I stopped her before she could.

"Lily our daughter," Fabian said with an angry look on his face.

"And what do you mean taking care of the house for you?" I asked "When the school closed we bought the house from the city."

Her smile dropped and said "Victor died so I own the house. Now give me the key."

"Victor left the house to me in his will. He said take care of the chosen one and the house." Fabian said as he held me tighter, I bushed and deep red.

"I OWN THE HOUSE!" she shouted causing Kathy to wake up. So I handed Lily to Fabian and walked into the living room to find both Teddy and Kathy awake. I scooped both of them up and walked into the hallway.

"Triplets?" she said as I rocked Teddy and Kathy asleep in my arms.

"Yes and it is time for them to go to bed." I said as I grabbed Lily and went upstairs. As I put Teddy to bed I heard Fabian telling Vera to go home. She refused and started to threaten Fabian so I called the police on my cell phone and in about five minutes they came and took Vera home. I was surprised and a little upset that they didn't take her to jail.

"Good idea love." Fabian said as he kissed me softly.

**Fabian's POV**

I was shocked to see Vera, I knew she was fired by victor but I never knew what happen to her.

"Why do you think that Vera thinks she owns the house?" Nina asked as she got out sauce for our dinner.

"Because she thinks that Victor would trust us with such a treasure of a house."I said as I boiled pasta

"Did Victor really say that in his will?" Nina asked shyly.

"Well, someone is very curious," I said as she giggled softly "But, yes I can even so you."I ran down to my office or Robert's old office. I opened my safe and grabbed my 'Victor' file and ran back up stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen and put the file on the counter and opened it. Nina looked over my shoulder as I found the will. We looked up as we heard shattering glass coming from upstairs. I was from one of the baby's room.

"Call 911 now!" I yelled as I grabbed my gun and ran upstairs. Nina grabbed to emergency phone that we got from the police. When I got upstairs I went to Kathy's room. She was sound asleep same with teddy but when I got to Lily's room I saw my little angel bawling and two figures. As I walked closer with my gun I saw Vera and Joy. Lily started to calm down once saw me but was still scared.

"What do you want?" I shouted cause Lily to start crying once more, and Nina to run upstairs. Once she saw Vera with Lily and joy she started to cry, I hugged her tightly and kissed head.

"Please, please don't hurt her." She begged in between sobs.

"Now why would I hurt the most precious and powerful human in the world?" Vera asked as she put Lily in her crib.

"What do you mean?" Nina and I questioned.

"Fabian is the Osirian and Nina is the Chosen one." She said as she walked closer."Legend has it the every somewhat amount of year the Chosen one and the Osirian will mate and have the next Chosen ones or Osirian. But I don't know which one is which."

"So one of them is the powerful being ever." I asked.

Vera finished her walk to us and grabbed my cheeks and said "Well it could one, two or all of them."

"Don't touch me or my family." I said as I slapped her hand away, put my guns to her stomach and Nina ran to Lily.

"Don't make me mad pretty boy." She said as she touched to gun.

Joy walked up to me and said "If you would have picked me then you would have never happen. You and I would have this family."

"Do you want me to be miserable with you or be happy with my wife and children?"I asked as I walked to Nina and took Lily to calm her down since she was still crying.

"If you want them to stay safe then I suggest that you give me the house and leave." Vera she as she rubbed Lily's head making me angry and Nina terrified.

I put a sleeping Lily in her crab and picked up both Vera and Joy over my shoulder and walked out into the hallway. "I'm not stupid the reason Nina stills wear that Necklace is for protection. We have to keep the treasures of Anubis house safe from people like you!" I shouted trying not to wake up the triplets "This house will be in the Rutter Family forever!

Vera chuckled as the police arrived "I will get this house one day!"She yelled as they took her to jail along with Joy. Nina put her head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep on the bench we were sitting on. I picked her up and walked inside. Once we got into bed I remember Easter was coming on less than 2 months.

**Easter Sunday Nina's POV**

I woke up to the smell of brunt Swedish pancakes. I grabbed my robe and walked into the kitchen to find the triplets in their height chairs and Fabian trying to flip pancakes. I laughed causing him to jump and a pancake to fall on Teddy's head he didn't cry. He laughed and tried to eat the pancake. I grabbed one of my breast milk bottles and gave it to him and grabbed the spatula. I started ti make bunny shaped pancakes as Fabian gave the others their bottles. After breakfast Fabian told me to get dressed then help him with the babies. I got dressed then did my hair and makeup. Once I was done I went to Teddy's room where Fabian was when I got there I saw a cute little lavender dress for Lily, a pink one for Kathy, Fabian in a tan tux and Teddy in a blue sweater vest. Fabian was straightening his tie then Teddy's bow tie. I giggled and grabbed Kathy and got her dressed, once I was done I put a pink rose in her thick brown hair like Fabian's. Then I grabbed Lily and did the same but I put a lavender lily in her thick blonde hair.

"They're just as beautiful as you." Fabian said as her picked up the girls.

"Teddy is a mini you sweet, smart and handsome." I said I picked up Teddy and kissed my boy's cheeks.

"FABINA!" Amber said as she ran in and hugged all five of us.

"Amber you're going to crush the Rutter family."Fabian said as he kissed my cheek.

"Yea yea so this is Kathy" she said as she took her from Fabian as I nodded. She kissed Kathy's nose then handed her to me and said "One second."

She ran to her bag and got out five pairs of bunny ears and place one on each head. Fabian had big white ones, I had yellow ones, Lily had lavender, Kathy had pink and teddy of course had blue.

"Seriously Amber?" Fabian asked as the babies played with their ears. She took at least 150 photos the whole trip to church and back. Once we got home I sat on the couch and Fabian walked in with Teddy holding a little yellow box.

"What is this teddy bear?" I asked in my 'mommy voice' as I call it. I grabbed to box and read the tag it said "TO: the best wife and mommy in the world!"I open the box to find a charm bracelet with picture of "Fabina's" adventures. There was high school, sibuna, college, when he proposed, marriage, and when the triplets where born. There were at least 10-20 more spots on the bracelet. I wiped my tears of joy, hugged to and whispered "Thank you."

Teddy cried with joy causing Fabian and I to Laugh. I kissed Fabian as Teddy patted our cheeks.

Amber walked in with the girls and said "Fabina!"

We laughed as we put the triplets in their height chairs. The rest of Sibuna (AKA Peddie as amber would call it) showed up and we ate dinner we had Lamb, potatoes and rolls. Amber talked about how Alfie proposed and how the ring was perfect and blah blah blah. By the time we were done the babies got tired so were put them to bed. Patricia and Fabian help me so much. Once they were asleep I told Fabina "We have to tell them about V-E-R-A!"

He nodded as we walked down stairs and Fabian said "We have something to tell you….."

**I hope you guys love it or like it! Please review and Favorite! Thanks Fashionlyobsessed I love your stories and I hope you like mine. Also I want to do stories called something like fate is will be based off of ****Something like Fate ****by Susane Colasanti. Tell me a story you would like to see from me and tell me if you like something like fate! Please Review!**

**." **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys/girls this is a new chapter! Do you like my new story? I love it, but I have to write the next chapter. I am trading stories so now this story. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or its characters!**

**Nina's POV**

We walked down the stairs, into the living room and said "We have something to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Alfie asked us.

"No! Not that I know of but Vera did give us a visit the other day." Fabian said as he looks at me.

"Vera as in Nightmare chocolate cake Vera?" Eddie asked as I nodded

"What did she want?" Patricia questioned.

We explained the whole story about Vera, joy and the baby's powers. They started to take all the information in when Patricia demanded to know "Does this mean that our David is in DANGER too!"as she picked up David who was crawling around.

"We're not for sure about that answer." Fabian said

"I don't think so she most-likely tell us that the freak us out even more." I said trying to calm down Patricia along with Eddie.

"This is the same Vera we're talking about right?" Alfie said as Amber hit him.

"Well maybe but I doubt it." I said as the door bell rang, I went and open it to see Vera, joy and as policemen.

"Someone bailed the out but they said they wanted to come here to apologize." The policemen said.

Before I could say anything Fabian stepped in front of me and said "That is fine I will take them home when they're done."

The officer nodded and left in his car. Fabian grabbed Vera and Joy and plopped them on the couch in the living room. Amber screamed and hugged Alfie and I sat in one of the chairs on Fabian's lap.

"I have a question for the two of you." Fabian said as he tried to interrogate them.

"What do you want from us?" Joy asked.

"Are just our children in danger or are the other's in danger to?" Fabian interrogated as He held me tightly.

She chuckled and sat back in the couch and said "Just yours since Nina is part of the Forbisher-Sythme family and Fabian is part of the Zeno family.

My eyes shot open along with Fabian's as he exclaimed "Wait I'm relate to Rufus Zeno?" She nodded as I started to cry. Why does this always happen to me? I feel so bad for him; this would have never happen to him if I never came to Anubis. I hugged Fabian as he said "Everything is ok, I'm nothing like him."

I nodded and said "I know you are kinder, sweeter and you love me."

He hugged me tightly. I love him so much; he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hate that he has to go through all this stress. I pulled myself out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom crying. I locked the door and sat in the corner crying my eyes out of their sockets. After about five minutes I heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted

"It's me Nina, Fabian, your husband." He said

I chuckled at his comment and opened the door to find him. I hugged as he whispered "Sweetheart it's fine, I'm fine. You know that I couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt you." I nodded as I started to feel dizzy. Then everything went black.

**Fabian's POV**

She buried he face in my shoulder then she collapsed in my arms. Once I realize she passed out I picked her up and walked to our room and laid her on our bed. She faints when she is under a lot of stress she did all through high school, college and during her pregnancy. I kissed her knowing that she would wake up in about 10-15 minutes.

**Nina's Dream**

I woke up on the floor of Anubis house, I walked around the house and then outside to find a family with at least 7 children they were all running around the picnic blanket that was laid out and playing with each other. There were three little girls and four boys all under the age of five. Lying on the blanket were the parents, they were smiling and laughing happily. The man was tickling the woman and also kissing her and her belly. (I guess she is pregnant but she wasn't showing yet) Once I saw their faces I realized that is was Fabian and I with our children, then a car drove up and out popped three children about the same age as our kids. When I saw the man and woman come out it was Eddie and Patricia and she was pregnant at les 5 months. Then I heard a loud screech, I turned around to find Amber and Alfie with three children they looked the same age but Amber had one little baby in her arms. She was look at the picnic blanket so I looked to find Fabian but no future Nina. One of our little girls walked up to me and said "Mommy!" as she hugged my legs.

**~END OF DREAM~**

I woke up covered in swear. I was lying in Fabian and mine's bed. Fabian always puts me here when I pass out. I hopped out bed and ran into the living room. Once I got there Fabian stood up and shouted "NINA! You're awake that was fast."

I nodded as I whispered "I need to talk to you only." as we walked to our room.

Then I explained my whole dream to Fabian. Once I finished he was smiled abnormally large and he picked me up and spun me around "Why are you so happy?" I asked as he put me down.

"Because we are going to be happy and have a healthy family!" He said as he kissed me.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked as he nodded.

"Tell us what?" Sibuna said as they opened the door.

**Like it? Love It? Do you want some more of it? Hahaha Please Review, Favorite and follow! PLEASE leave suggestions! I will try to update my stories soon!**

**-Katy Random 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fabian's outfit: .com/fabians_outfit/set?id=45421715**

**Nina's outfit:** **.com/ninas_outfit/set?id=47879385**

**Hey Guys! Please tell me what to call you (EX. Sibunaers, anubiers etc.) I need help. Also I know I have been gone for a while but I had dance and I had surgery on my foot yesterday so I have been busy! And I have had major writers block! So please review! Also you can email me at and you can tweet me katyrandom28. I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up to see my dazzling wife sleeping in my arms. She had been crying. I could tell that her eyes were puffy. She started to toss and turn then she screamed. I woke her up and hugged her she cried in my shoulder. I held her tightly, kissed her and rubbed her soft head. I lifted her chin as she said "I love you so much.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you." I said to her.

There was a pause as we stared at each other then I said "We should probably get ready its 7:00am. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I come?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded. Then I got out of bed.

**20 minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom to see that the room was empty and there was silence. I started to panic so I raced up stairs to find Nina getting lily.

"Hey Neens and my lily pad."I said as I walked into the room.

"You're really good at nicknames." She as she laughed and lily started too reached for me.

I grabbed lily and said "Wow, you're getting really big how old are you?"

Nina laughed and said "Almost 4 months, she will be able to crawl soon."

"That will be scary." I said as she nodded.

"I will be like Victor locking all doors and making boundaries." I said as Nina and lily giggled.

"I'm going to go get my boy." I said as I handed lily to Nina and I walked in to teddy's room. He was awake trying to get the blankly on the side of his crib. I grabbed the blanket and him then I walked into Kathy's room where Nina was with Lily.

"Hey lets go eat!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Fabian she won't wake up." Nina said with tears in her eyes as she tried to wake up Kathy. I ran downstairs and called the hospital telling them that we would be there in 10 minutes.

"GET THE KIDS!" I yelled as Nina came running down the stairs with the girls.

We got into the car and drove to the hospital. Once we got there I grabbed lily and ran in while Nina was getting Teddy and Lily.

"I need a doctor now!" I yelled as I ran up to the front desk and told them that I had already called and that my wife is coming with my other kids. They told me to sit down so I did in one of the cold leather chairs. I hugged Kathy and I could still hear her heart, I signed in relief as Nina ran in with the other two children one her hips. Once she saw me she said down and put her head on my shoulder.

A couple seconds later she sat up and said "I have to call Amber and Patricia!" as she grabbed her phone and started to text them. Once she was done she looked at Kathy and said "I hope she is ok."

"She'll be fine we still have the necklaces."I said as I wiped her tears away from her eyes. She nodded.

"Kathryn Ella Rutter with Nina and Fabian Rutter." said one of the doctors. We sat up and he said "The babies can't come though."

Nina and I looked at each other then Teddy and Lily. Then we heard the clicking of high heels running through the door. It was Amber and Alfie. Nina signed in relief and handed Lily and Teddy to her and followed me and the doctor.

Once the doctor toke Kathy to run some test he told us to wait in the waiting room with our friends and family. Nina was crying again so I hugged and we walked to the waiting room. I started to hear crying it was Lily. I walked over to Amber and grabbed her while Nina grabbed Teddy from Alfie who was talking about aliens.

**2 hours later**

We have been waiting for the doctor, for at least 2 or 3 hours. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie and David took Lily and Teddy back to our house for lunch and naptime. Nina was asleep on my lap when the doctors came in with Kathy I woke her up.

"Kathryn has had a form of insomnia for days and she crashed. She willed be fine as long as she sleeps well to next couple of days." The doctor said as Kathy started to reach for Nina and I. Nina grabbed her as I signed out. We got into the car and drove home. Kathy was on Nina's lap sleeping. She was holding onto her finger as Nina rubbed her back softly.

"I thought she was she was dead when I found her," Nina said with tears in her eyes. "She was the last of the triplets and was the smallest."

"What did you do to calm down? You were really calm and relaxed." I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I thought of my dream the little girl that came up to me was about 7 or 6 and she looked just like Kathy, with your green eyes and my dirty blonde hair." She said smiling.

"So there were 7 of them." I asked trying to remember the dream.

"There were 8 since I was pregnant but yes and I love the idea of having a big family since I was an only child and my parent died so I had no one minus gran." she said as tears of joy slide down her perfect face.

"Me too I was an only child and my dad was always gone so I only had my mum."I said

The rest of the drive home we talked about the dream. Once we pulled into the driveway. I got out and grabbed Kathy and Amber ran outside and hugged all three of us tightly. Whenever she releases us we walked in the house to find Patricia and Eddie holding Teddy and Lily.

When Lily saw Nina she reached out and whined "Mama Mama"

My jaw dropped and I said "I was for sure that she would say Dada first."

Nina giggled as Lily played with her necklace.

Once everyone left Nina asked "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch and said "Almost 8:00."

"We have to get them to bed." Nina said as she grabbed Teddy and walked upstairs. I followed with Kathy and put her in crib and waited for her to fall asleep. Within 10 minutes she was fast asleep.

I walked into Lily's room to find Nina singing her to sleep. Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep. I walked up to Nina and kissed her forehead.

"You and I need to go on a date" I suggested to her as we walked to our room.

"But the babies-" She said

"We can have Amber and Patricia babysits them or there are some 16 year olds up the street who will do it." I said to her before she could finish her sentence.

"Well it could be fun to get out." She hesitated "And we haven't gone out since they were born."

"I'll take that as a yes. So tomorrow night we'll go. Ok?" I said as she nodded.

"Let's get to bed." She said as she kissed me and ran into our room giggling. I ran after her and scooped her up. I kissed her as I laid on our bed. She ran her fingers through my hair and said "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Like it? Love it? I hope you do, and again I'm really sorry for not updating, I have had major writers block and I have to type and lot of the stories in my journal. So stay with me and leave my suggestions in the review or you can send me an email at and tweet me at katyrandom28. Please review and favorite etc.**

**-Katy Random **


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just an author's note! I know I hate author's notes too. I just have to tell you I can't write the story that I adopted its Biography: Nina Martin it's really hard to think of things for and I have a really good idea for a story. But if you guys want it I will give it to you. Tell me if you would want this type of story…**

**It would be about my life but with house of Anubis characters.**

**It would Fabian and Joy is siblings and Fabina like each other but joy bullies Nina. And it would take place in high school but with the stories that happened to me. So tell me what you think of it.**

**I am typing my next chapter for Something Like Fate right after these so don't worry I'm not stopping anytime soon. Please stay with me and tell me what you think of that story. Love you all sight soon.**

**-Katy Random.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I know you are going to hate me but I had really bad writer's block but I just decided to skip a couple years! I really how you guys like it! Also go check out my new story it is the one I talked about in my author's note it is really funny and I love to write it so if I don't get a lot of reviews I'm going to stop writing that story which would be sad since I really like that story. PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**2 years later Fabian's POV**

"Nibs I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into my home/high school house. Then I saw my 2 year old son toddle into the room.

"Daddy," He exclaimed with his somewhat British accent. "I missed you."

"I missed you to little buddy," I said as I picked him up and put him on my shoulders causing him to laugh. "Where are your sisters?"

Right as I asked him the question my two little girls came running in yelling "Daddy!" with their slight British accents.

"Hey girls, where's your mother?" I asked as I picked them up and hugged them.

"She is in the bafroom **(bathroom)** criwing **(crying)**." Lily said.

I gently put them down and ran into our bedroom where she was in the restroom. I heard her sniffling and crying. I knocked on the door and suggested "Neens are you okay? Lily said you were crying."

I heard a lot of movements are scrambling to clean up something. Then she opened the door as she wiped her eyes. "I have something important to tell you." She snapped as if it was really important.

"Nina you know you can tell me anything I'm your husband and best friend. Now please tell me I'm getting really nervous." I seriously claimed as I kissed her soft cheek.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and quickly muttered "I'm pregnant."

I was completely shocked but I knew it was coming at some time but I didn't know when. Ever since Nina's first dream about our future she has at least 3 dreams that are related to that topic. I picked her up and spun her around then kissed her. Once I put her down her eye widened and she ran to the bathroom. I ran in after her she was throwing up I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

Whenever she first emptying her stomach I laughed and said "I really have to stop doing that when you're pregnant"

She giggled, and then got up to wash out her mouth. She grabbed a cup of water and her toothbrush. I laugh as she spit out the taste of the puke into the sink. "Much better, now I can kiss you." She giggled as I pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Whenever we pulled apart her smile faded to a frown.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I asked her I lifted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes.

She pulled away and started to pace, "What if Joy or Vera comes back? What if there is a new mystery? I just don't think I can take all that pressure." I cut her off with a passionate kiss, whenever we pulled apart I asked"Are you ok now?" she giggled and nodded yes.

"Mommy, Daddy? When are you guys coming out Wily and Teddy are starting to fight." Our youngest triplet Kathy asked us as she knocked on the door causing us to chuckle.

We walked out of our bedroom. Nina picked up Kathy and asked "Are you hungry, do you want to eat dinner?" Kathy nodded as Lily and Teddy cam in fighting. I grabbed them causing them to calm down.

Nina smiled as we walked into the kitchen to a beeping coming from the oven. Nina put Kathy down, put on the oven mittens and pulled out two pizza one cheese and one 5-meat. She let the pizzas cool down a little bit while the kids and I set the table. Then we all sat down, I put Kathy and Lily on a stack of phonebooks that sat on their seats. Teddy just grew out of his phone books.

Whenever we were about half way though dinner I whispered in Nina's ear "Should we tell them now or later?" She thought for a moment or two then nodded yes.

"Hey Lily, Teddy, Kathy, mommy and I have something we have to tell all three of you." I said as I grabbed Nina's hand.

"What is it?" All three of them yelled at the same time causing Nina and I to laugh.

"You guys are going to have a new baby brother or sister."Nina said with an excited tone.

"Where is he or she?"Lily questioned as she looked around along with the other triplets.

"It's in mommy's stomach, where it's growing; He/she will be here in 9 months." I tried to explain to them. Whenever I finished their eyes widened to the size of eggs and stared at Nina's stomach.

"Kids it's like how little cousin Ana was born." Nina suggested which helped them understand.

"Oh Ok!" Teddy exclaimed causing Lily and Kathy to start nodding.

**2 months later Nina's POV**

Fabian and I are headed to the doctors to check on the baby. We just dropped to triplets off at Amber and Alfie's house. Fabian and I walked into the same hospital where the triplets were born; I sat down while Fabian checked us in.

We waited for at least 20 minutes before we heard "Mr. and Mrs. Rutter."

We walked into the large, white, medical room. Fabian swept me off my feet and laid me on the bed. Then the doctor walked and introduced himself "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. How are you today? I'm Dr. Williams."

"We're fine thank you for asking Mr. William."Fabian said as he shoke his firm hand.

"Well, let's take a look at your baby. This is your first check up right?" He suggested as he got out many tools.

"Yeah, this my first one and I'm 2 months, but I'm nervous because I seem a little small but maybe that's because I had triplets for my last pregnancy." I babbled.

He chuckle as he squeezed the gel onto my small bump. I cringed and tightened my grip on Fabian's hand.

"Sorry it's just a little cold." I told Fabian.

The doctor started to look at the baby as Fabian and I kissed for good luck."Well, it's one healthy baby. Would you like to know the gender?" He questioned

We nodded and he continued "It's a baby boy, congrats."

Fabian had a huge grin on his face which caused me to laugh then he smirked and kissed me deeply. I smiled and said "I love you!"

**I hope you guys like it! I'm REALLY sorry it took so long. Please check out ****the Story of my life****. Also please review, follow and Favorite!**

**-Katy Random**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Put polyvore in front of these) Nina's Outfit:** ** ninas_pregnancy_outfit/set?id=50225014**

**Fabian's Outfit:** ** fabians_relax_outfit/set?id=50281145**

**Hey guys! What is up? I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have been really busy also I have 3 stories that have to be update! That is a lot! So I will try to update as quickly as possible! But I put the next chapter up I need 10 reviews! I know that is a lot But I know you can do it! Love ya please review, follow and favorite!(I don't own House of Anubis)**

**Nina's POV 2 weeks later**

This pregnancy has gone A LOT smoother than the triplets. I them but they were a pain in the ass whenever they were inside of me. Yea my little boy is so much easier I barely throw up, I'm not huge, and I feel great! I have been cleaning all day! The house is spotless and dinner is ready for Fabian when he gets home and the kids whenever they decide to stop playing. I walked out of the kitchen to see Lily, Kathy, and Teddy playing with Fabian in the front yard, he just got home apparently. I ran outside and hugged Fabian tightly he kissed the top of my head as he released me. I grabbed Lily and Kathy as Fabian grabbed Teddy and we walked inside. Lily started to poke my small belly as Kathy giggled at her; Lily was just like me when I was little. She loved adventure and was ALWAYS curious about things. Fabian says that Kathy is just him, her shyness but kind personality is just like her father who she LOVES very much she is Daddy's little princess she can always get stuff out of Fabian he just gives into her like her does with me which can be very helpful at times if you know what I mean! Teddy is still unknown to me he seems like me but he doesn't seem like me he seems like a kid would get into a lot of trouble which is a little unlike Fabian and myself if you take away the mystery. Fabian threw Teddy onto the couch as he giggled and laughed at his father. Kathy started to reach for him so I put her on Fabian's back as he got up and spun her around the started to run around the house laughing. Lily climbed onto my back and hugged me tightly she looked really tired. She seem to mind that she wasn't getting any attention from her father and she did look a little upset. Without Fabian noticing I slipped out of the room and into Fabian's and I's room. I sat her on the bed as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked her as I rubbed her soft hair blond hair.

"'Daddy does have enough wove for all three of us. So he gives all his wove to Kafy and Tedy and not me."She claimed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She seemed really upset about this and Fabian and I eventually have 8 or more kids. How is going to handle that? Oh my god what will happen if our kids don't get effort love? I mean look at my brother her didn't get acknowledged like I did and I haven't seen him is 7 years.

"Now where in the world do you get that from? Daddy loves you so much! He just has to give his love in sections." I explained as I wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"Well, he owns me a huge section of his love!" She snapped as she continued to cry.

"Yes, but you have to understand that he loves you no matter what happens. He would give his life you for you. Do you understand?"I continued to rub her back and kiss her forehead as she nodded "No are you ready to go eat?"

She nodded as she wiped her tears away and hug me then Fabian walked in with Kathy and Teddy."Hey Neens, I'm going to get changed and then we can eat dinner."

Kathy, Teddy, Lily and I left the room as he changed into his relaxing clothes. We went and ate the home made dinner I made then the triplets went upstairs to their rooms and got ready for bed. Fabian started to walk upstairs when I pulled him back and into our room."Neens, what's up is something wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, something is wrong! Today while you were play with Teddy and Kathy Lily and I were sitting in here while I comforted her as she cried and said her daddy doesn't have effort love for her. She misses you and you have played with her at all lately!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and replied "Really she said that?" I nodded and hugged him "I really have been playing with Ted and Kathy a lot more than Lilly. Oh gosh Nina I had no idea this was going on I'm really sorry."

"I know you are but what will happen when we have all our kid that we are suppose to have? We are going to have 8 kids at one point and are we going to be able to handle it? Will we have effort love because it sure doesn't look like it right now!" I yelled making gestures of all sorts as I start to tear up.

"Neens please don't cry it will be fine I love all our children, the three we live with and the one that is growing in your stomach right now!" He claimed as he bent down and kissed my small stomach causing me to giggle.

"Fabian I love them to but you should have scene Lily's face today. It was like when joy kissed you in 10th grade year it would have broken you heart to see it. She loves you and wishes that you would love her back effort to play with her and her siblings." I explained causing tears to roll down his freckled face, he look determined as he ran out of the room and up the stairs. I followed him when I got to the top he was standing outside of the door about to knock. Was he accurately nervous to talk to his 2 year old daughter? I laughed at him as he turned around to look at me. I walked up to him and we opened the door together to see my little girl, my Lily pad crying her eyes out on her bed. Fabian bolted up to her hugging and kissing her.

"Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed as she hugged her father tightly.

"Shh… sweetheart it's fine. Daddy's here and he will never leave again." He said as her rubbed her back and smoothed out her soft hair.

"I missed you, I missed hugging you and playing with you. I thought you didn't love me and only cared about Teddy and Kathy since they look like you and I don't" She claimed in her cute baby voice.

"Well, Lilly you look just like your mum and she is the love of my life, the peanut butter to my jelly. So how could I not love you just as much as her?"

Hey Fabian, I told you a million times I'm the jelly you're the peanut butter!" I yelled as  
>Lily giggled and I ran into their hug.<p>

"Well you better get to bed kido! You are going to have a long day with me tomorrow!" Fabian said as Lily got into bed and hugged Fabian one last time. I kissed her good night then finished off the rest of the triplets. Once I finished with Kathy I closed to door quietly as Fabian picked me up over his shoulders then ran down stairs and into the bedroom where we got ready and went to bed.

**10 reviews and you get a new chapter! That is all you need so review! I love you all so so much! I hope you like it! See you soon!**

**-Katy Random**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nina's OF:** ** ninas_outfit/set?id=50727863**

**Fabian's OF:** ** fabians_outfit/set?id=50728644**

**Amber's OF: ambers_outfit/set?id=50729342**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter please reviews! **

**Nina's POV 3 weeks later**

I woke up in Fabian arms he was snore like a grizzly bear. I kicked his legs and he stopped but he woke up and fell out of our bed. I laughed my head out as he got up.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head and got back in bed.

"You were snoring and it woke me up. I kicked up to make you stop but you woke up and got scared and fell out of bed." I whined.

"You're evil!" He claimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled we close.

"I know but you love me anyways." I giggled as I kissed his cheek.

"Ok ok but only the cheek?" He asked me. I sighed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So Fabian what our little boy's name going to be?" I asked as I crossed my legs and started to rub my now 5 month belly.

"Well can his first name be Lucas that was my older brother's name before he drowned." He asked as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Of course Fabian how come you never told me?" I asked as I put my hand on the back of his neck.

"I don't know it's just hard to talk about it."

"Ok that is perfect and I thought about having Edison being his middle name after his uncle. Eddie is like brother to me and I think that it would be perfect. "I said.

"That is perfect Lucas Edison Rutter!" He claimed as he kissed me and my belly.

"Mommy Daddy!" I heard three little voices yell as the triplets ran into our room and onto our bed.

Fabian grabbed lily and started to tickle her like crazy as Teddy sat next to me and Kathy sat on my lap.

"Oh! Kathy honey can you please not sit there your hurting Lucas and mommy." I claimed as she got up and sat on Fabian's lap.

"Sorwy Mommy!" She yelled "Who's Wucas?"

"Sweetheart, Lucas is your little brother, the one that is inside mommy's belly." Fabian explained as he pointed to my belly.

"Oh sorwy wucas!" she said as she rubbed my belly.

"Mommy I hungy!" Teddy said pointing to his stomach.

"I am to teddy bear let's go eat." I said as I picked him up and walked into the kitchen will Fabian Lilly and Kathy following.

"Fabes, can you start breakfast I need to use the toilet."I said as I put Teddy down.

"Sure Hon. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um Bacon, eggs and toast Thanks Fabes!" I yelled and ran to the restroom. My bladder was about to explode. Then I heard my phone start to vibrate and ring. I finished and ran to the phone it was Amber.

**Hey ambs!**

_Neens! I was wondering if we could come over of a play date with Todd, Isabella and the triplets also then we could talk._

**Totally! Amber I have to go the triplets will drive Fabes crazy if I don't get back.**

_Kk I'll see you around 12:00 Bye!_

**Bye!**

Then I hung up and walked back into the kitchen. Fabian was making the bacon and eggs. I walked up and kissed his cheek."Hey around 12:00 Amber, Alfie, Todd and Isabella are coming over for lunch."

"Ok Neens. That will be good for the triplets," He agreed as he served the last plate" Let's eat"

After we ate I went upstairs to get the triplets dressed while Fabian got changed. I put teddy in a t-shirt that said "Too cute it's a crime!" and jeans. Then Fabian came up and he finished getting them while I changed into my maternity clothes. Then Lilly came down in a little skirt that was lavender and a shirt that had a lily on it. Kathy had a hot pink skirt and a shirt with a rose.

**12:00**

I was sitting on the couch with Fabian as the triplets ran around the house playing tag. Fabian kissed my forehead and started to wrap his arms around me and the door bell rang. Fabian sat up and then I got up we answered the door to see Paige run in and yell "Lilly Kathy I'm here" then the triplets' bolted in to the room.

"Neens!" Amber screeched before she pulled me into a hug.

"Amber How are you?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"I'm great how you and my new little nephew?" She chirped as she put her hand on my stomach.

"We're great and Lucas is now 4 months away from becoming a Rutter!" I claimed with a smile on my face.

"He has a name! Lucas I love it!"

"Yup our little Lucas Edison Rutter." Fabian said as he wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Aweeee he's named after his uncle!" Amber chirped.

"Come on let's go outside the kids are all ready out there." I said as I lead them outside.

I walked outside to find teddy sitting another." Where's Kathy and Lilly?"

"Dere out front talking to a weird man with bwue eyes and bwond hawr. "He said in his cute baby voice. Oh no Rufus! I ran out front as fast as I could to see Rufus talking to my baby girls.

"Lillian Jan, Kathryn Ella get you butts over her e this instate!" I yelled as Fabian caught up to me. He started to walk over to Rufus but I stopped him I didn't want Rufus to hurt my little girls.

"Why Mommy This man is so nice?" Lilly asked.

"Just come both of you!" I yelled trying to hold in my sobs. Then started to run to me, once they got to me I hugged them.

"Fabian now you can go get him." I said as I hugged my babies. Fabian dashed after Rufus. He ran up to the car and grabbed Rufus by the shirt. He whispered something in his ear then Rufus sped off leaving a trail of dust.

"Don't ever do that to mommy again." I whispered in their ears as Fabian jogged over to us.

"Why mommy?" Kathy asked.

"That was a bad man who doesn't like mommy or daddy so he would hurt you. That would break my little heart." I explained

"Ok Mommy we sorwy!" Lilly said as Kathy nodded.

"Sweetheart it's ok but don't ever scare Mommy or me ever again." Fabian said as he picked up Kathy and I picked up Lilly.

"Let's get back to Aunty Amber and Uncle Alfie." I said as we started to walk back to our backyard.

**Please review! I hope you like it! Thanks to Fashionlyobsessed for helping me with this chapter!**

**-Katy Random**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update but I have been on VACATION! It was really fun but I'm on my way home so I'm happy. Also if anyone likes/loves One Direction I have started to write on with my cousin on Tumblr I'm Katy Random (There may or may not be a space) It's called Accidents Happen. My Cousin also started to write on her account is louistomlinsonforever1d so check that out. Here is the chapter.**

**Nina's POV**

I walked back into the backyard with Lilly and put her down."Stay back here and play with Kathy, Teddy, Isabella and Todd."I whispered in her ear as patted her back she nodded and ran into the yard to find Kathy and Isabella.

I sat down and sigh heavily "What's wrong Neens you looked like you just came out of a really scary haunted house."Amber asked me.

I mouthed "Rufus" to her and then leaned back in my chair; I rubbed my large belly and sighed again.

"OMG are you ok, where's Fabian, are the triplets ok?" She rambled to me.

"Everyone is fine and I'm right here." Fabian said as he came out of the house and sat next to me and he started rub my back.

"Thanks, Fabian I hope he doesn't come back it's too much stress and worrying for me and Lucas." I sighed.

"He won't Neens I promise. I will protect you and the babies."

"Fabian Rutter you scared the crap out of me I thought you we kidnapped or hurt or were killing Rufus." Amber yelled s she hit id left arm.

"Ow! Amber I'm fine and I would kill him if it weren't for the fact that I would go to jail and I would leave my wife and children." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"MOMMY!"I heard Lilly yell as Kathy came running over to the patio.

"Mommy Daddy wlilly felw out of dae trwe and into the brushes."Kathy said.

"Oh my goodness!" I yelled as I got up but I had a huge cramp causing me to sit back down "UGH! Fabian I'm fine go check on Lilly."

"Are you sure Neens? You look like you're in a lot of pain." He questioned.

"GO! I'm fine!" I yelled in pain as the pain shot up through my body.

He nodded and ran to go get Lilly. He ran back with her and handed her to Amber so he could help me.

"I think it past but can you help me to our bed Fabian?"

"Of course Neens, what is the pain?" he requested to know from me. He looked real scared and nervous. I rubbed his back in calm circles.

"It's a cramp but it just really hurts." I claimed as he picked me up bride style and walked me to our room. He kissed me passionately and left to go help Lilly. I tried to work through the pain. I got up multiple times and paced for a minute or two. Then I felt a huge kick in my stomach that was Luke's first kick. "Ugh Fabian I yelled happily as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

He raced in and yelled "What's wrong is it getting worst?"

"Everything's fine and He kicked! Luke kicked!" I shouted excitedly as I hugged him tightly.

"That is great sweetheart," He exclaimed as he looked at my stomach. He put his hand on the large, round hill on my stomach. Just as he placed his hand on my stomach Lucas could sense his father or something and started to kick like crazy. I had a huge grin on my face as he kissed me passionately.

"He is amazing! I can't wait to see him but don't you think that we should go help Lilly." He claimed as we pulled apart.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen where Lily and Amber were. "Lills are you ok? I'm sorry I could come and help you I had a problem of my own."

"I fine mommy Aunty Amber help me clwean my boo-boo and shwe put a hellow kitty band aid on it!" She happily exclaimed as she pointed to her bands on her arm and legs. I smiled and kissed them softly and hugged her tightly.

Fabian picked her up of the corner top and onto the floor. I kissed the top of her head the shooed her out to the back yard.

"Thanks Amber I don't know what I could have done without you. I sighed as I hugged her.

"Awe gee thanks I feel special!" She squealed as we walked back out to the patio to watch our children play in our backyard.

Once we sat down I sighed with relief. Fabian sat close to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I looked around my backyard and I saw Lilly, Kathy and Isabella playing in the tree house that Fabian built after the triplets saw a tree house on TV. Teddy and Todd were running around the bottom of it shooting nerf guns at the girls. I giggled at the sibling fighting. That was something I never got. That seems so great know that my kids will have such a better childhood than I had. I tried to control my tears but I couldn't. I quickly unwrapped my arms from Fabian and walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the fridge and slide down it.

"Neens?" I heard Amber say as she walked into the kitchen. I looked up to see Amber kneeling next to me. I wiped my tears and smiled.

"I'm fine Amber just hormones; I didn't want Fabian to see me cry because I didn't want him to worry." I told her.

She nodded" I know how you feel. I have had really bad hormone lately."

"Amber that isn't possible you're not even pregnant..." I trailed off.

She nodded and I hugged her "Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

Then I realized that in my dream Amber only had three kids. And one was a new born. Wait does that mean that Amber may have a miscarriage?

I hope that my dream was wrong.

**I hope you like it I worked really hard on it! I will try and update soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND I WAS ON VACATION AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I DICIDED TO QUIT FOR A WHILE! BUT THE BEST FREAKING GILR EVER TOLD ME TO COME BACK AND HELPED ME! FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES MY STORIES THANK FASHIONLY OBESSED FOR BRING ME BACK TO WRITING!:) I KNOW U GUYS ARE PROBABLY JUST HAPPY TO SEE MY STORIES UP AGAIN BUT I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS!:( Something like fate is up for adoption I just can't handle three stories. I'm sorry. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!:)**

**Nina's POV**

"Well Neens I better get back to Alfie and the kids I hope you feel better."Amber chirped as she skipped out of the kitchen I hugged my knees as tight as I could without hurting Lucas and buried my head into them.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" I hear Fabian ask me as he walked into the kitchen and bent down next to me.

I lift up my head "No Amber is pregnant but in my dream she only had three kids and one was a newborn! That means she may have a miscarriage with this baby." I whispered to him as I cried.

"Neens maybe the dream was wrong. Everything will be ok."He insured me as he rubbed my back.

"Ok I trust you, let's hope your right." I say trying to calm down. I try to stand up but I couldn't so Fabian pulled me but and I bury my face into his chest. I smile and kiss him quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Momma Momma! Are you otay?" Kathy asked me as she ran up and hugged my stomach.

"I'm fine baby girl, Lucas is making mommy cry because she loves her family so much." I said as I wipe my tears away. Kathy quickly hugs me tighter than before. I bet down with my hands on my stomach and I kiss her forehead and then I pick her up. Fabian quickly comes up behind me so I don't fall.

"I'm fine Fabes I'm not like the way I was with the triplets I can still pick up my daughter without hurting myself." I said as Kathy nuzzles her head into my shoulder and walks her fingers across my belly.

"I know but I just care about u and Lucas. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as he put his on my shoulder.

"Ok but I think it's time for the triplets to go do for a nap." I said as I point to Kathy who was falling asleep in my arms.

"Yea I think your right, "He said as he moved Kathy's soft brown curly hair out of her face."Lills, Teddy come here."

"Dada I tirod." Lilly said as she hugged Fabian's leg. He picked her and teddy up.

"Come on baby girl lets go."He said as he started to go up starts and I followed him. With one hand holding Kathy up and one on my back to support my growing belly I walked up the stair to Kathy's room I laid her down in her twin bed and she quickly rolled over and fell asleep holding her teddy bear. I placed my other hand one my back alone with the other one and I paced the room until Fabian walked in. I stopped and put one of my hands one my belly and looked at the doorway to see Fabian with a camera and he snapped a photo of me.

"Fabian!" I snapped at him. He smiled at the picture.

"What cant I take a photo of my beautiful wife when she's pregnant?"He said as he walks over and kisses me softly.

"I love you Fabian, so much." I claimed as I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me then placed his hand over mine on my stomach.

"I love you too and I can't wait for my fourth child to be in the world."He whispered in my ear as he started to kiss my neck. I moaned then I pulled away. "Neens is everything ok?" He asked and He stepped closer to me.

"Um no we're in Kathy's room!" I whisper shouted. He chuckled then picked me up and walk down stairs as he kissed me. "Much better." He sets me down on the couch and sits next to me.I lay down so my head is on his lap and the rest of my body laying on the couch. He rubs my back and I start to drift of to sleep.

**I know that was really bad but I'm really rusty!:) Please tell me if ur still reading! Also I take ieas!:)**

**-Katy Random!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you guys like the last chapter and thank you for all your positive comments. :) I Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Let me know what you think **

******Nina's Dream**

I woke up in Anubis house but this time it has a lot of different changes. I look into the living room to see and ton of toys, some video games and a couple cell phones. I walk though and I see a couple similar baby toys. I walked around the house for a while looking through all 10 rooms and even the cellar. Then I return to the front hallway. I look out the front windows to see a familiar scene an older me and Fabian and all our children. Fabian was tickling me and kissing my stomach which had a slight bump. I saw the three oldest who were playing with the younger ones. I saw Lucas who was with a little girl who looked about three years younger than him. He looked about 12 or 13 and that mad the little girl 9 or 10 The little girl had dark brown straight hair and bright aqua onyx eyes. Lucas had straight blond hair and green eyes, I could tell it was Lucas because I counted out the triplets who looked about 15 Lily was holding the youngest that I saw who was a little baby girl with a lot of light brown hair on her head I couldn't see her eyes from my angle but she was adorable she looked about 1 to 2. Lilly set her down and she toddled over to future Nina. I heard Lucas yell "Alana get over here I want to show you something!" Alana quickly ran over there. I walked outside and I saw Fabian look over to see me he taped Nina's shoulder she looked over and her face lit up. She got up and ran over to me.

"Hi, I was expecting you Nina. Are you surprised by your family?" She asked me

"They're beautiful, Am I really gonna be that happy?"

She nodded and looked over at Fabian and the kids. She put her hand on her small bump then I realized that in real life right now I'm pregnant. I looked done to see my large belly still there.

"Can I meet them or is that against the rules?" I asked as I put my hand on m stomach.

"You can meet them since and they know about you. They see you a lot." She claimed as Lucas walked over.

"Hey moms!" He chuckles "Aren't you pregnant with me this time?" I nodded and he quickly put his hand on it but Nina smacked his hang off my stomach.

"It's ok I don't mind." I said as I took my hands of my stomach so he could put his hand there, Right then Lucas started to kick like crazy. Lucas placed his hand right in the middle and his face lit up. He took his and away and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back one of the other girls came up.

"Lucas what are you doing?" She asked him. "Well hello I'm Alana and you are?"

"I'm Nina Rutter, You mother from the past." I said as she widens her eyes and hugs me tightly.

"Do you know that you look just like you father's sister?" I said as I bent down so we were talking eye to eye.

She shoke her head no and looked at Future Nina. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Elizabeth but Here and daddy doesn't get alone to well." I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

"How come I never knew about Aunt Elizabeth Mommy?" She asked.

"Um she doesn't know about you guys." She says to her.

"Um can I meet the rest of them?" I asked them Nina was about the nod but I pasted out causing me to wake up.

"Fabian!" I yelled Fabian hopped out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat from next to his bed.

"Are you alright Nina?"She asked.

"I'm fine I just had I dream I met Lucas and our future daughter her name was Alana." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Really? Did you see amber or Patricia or anyone?"He asked as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"No but I saw you and all our kids the triplets were all grown up and I saw everyone. We all looked so happy!"

"I bet we were baby, I love you so much." He claimed as he kissed me.

"I love you too."

**I know that was really bad but please comment and tell me what you think!:) Also tell me if you want me to update Story of my life soon!:)**

**-Katy Random **


	25. Chapter 25

The Sibuna family 4 years later chapter 25

Nina's POV

I woke up the next morning smiling from the dream the night before. I looked over my shoulder to see a sleeping Fabian with teddy curled up in his arms. Poor baby must have had a nightmare last night. I can't believe I slept through that. I rolled onto my back and set up my pillows in a more supporting position and sat up. Once I was situated I sighed and placed my hands on my large stomach. I smiled as baby Lucas kicked knowing I was holding my belly. I started to rub my belly and Lucas calmed down and stopped kicking. Once he stopped kicking I tried to get out of the bed without waking up the boys. I groaned softly as I got up holding my large stomach. Once I got up and balanced myself I walked out of the bedroom and walked around the corner to go up the stairs, I slowly walked up the stairs and went to Lilly's room she was quietly sitting in her bed looking at a picture book.

"Hi Lilly Pad good morning," I smiled at her "How did my baby girl sleep?"

"Oh Hi mama, I slept great!" She cheerfully answered as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's good baby girl." I claimed as she got out of her little bed and ran up to me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs under my large belly and patted my stomach with her tiny hands.

"How is baby Lucas doing mama?" She said in her cute baby voice.

"He is good but he has been kicking me a lot lately."

"Why is he kicking you? That's mean!" She pouted.

"Baby, he is kicking me to show he is healthy and feeling good," I told her as her frown turned into a smile. She hugged me tightly for her answer "Do you want to go get your sister for me while I go wake up Daddy and Teddy? I asked as she nodded and I set her on the floor and she toddled to her sister's room. I slowly walked down the stairs and walked to my bed room. I opened the door and waddled over to Fabian's side of the bed. I bent over and kissed Fabian's cheek then teddy's forehead. Then both woke up and smiled at me with similar smiles. Fabian stretched out his arms and Teddy rubbed his eye. I giggled at them as teddy got up and kissed my cheek and then crawled off the bed.

I picked him up and gave him a hug. "Hi baby boy, how did you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare mama but daddy sang me to sleep and let me sleep here." He said in the cutest baby voice.

"Well is good daddy was here," I smiled at him as I put him down "Why don't you go find you sisters and tell to go sit at the kitchen while me and daddy talk." He nodded and ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Fabian asked me as I smiled at him

"Nothing, I just wanted some alone time with my husband." I said as I sat on his lap and kissed with all my passion and pregnancy hormones. He chuckled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"Me too fabes," I giggled "I just want to stay like this forever."

Fabian sighed softly and he hugged my stomach. He bent down and kissed my stomach then started to rub it. Warmth ran up and down through my body as he held me, kissed me and rubbed my stomach. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have such a lover, husband and father to my children. I feel like have been separate lately but I feel amazing being in his arms. He kissed my forehead as I blushed like crazy.

"Me too but we have to go make breakfast for the kids." Fabian whispered as I nodded, got off his lap and we walked to the kitchen holding hands. He got out the eggs and bacon and I got out the juice and milk. I filled two glasses of milk for the girls and a glass of juice for ted. Then I put some grapes on each of their plates with their eggs and bacon. I grabbed all the plates while Fabian got the glasses and gave them their food. While they ate their breakfast Fabian made me breakfast while I started coffee for him since I couldn't have it.

Halfway through the phone started to ring, I waddled over to the phone it was amber. I answered and she happily asked if the triplets wanted to come over to their house after breakfast. I happily agreed hoping me and Fabian could have alone time. We both said goodbye and hung up at the same time.

"Hey do you guys want to go to aunt amber and uncle alfie's house today?" I asked the triplets. They all nodded and smiled happily.

"Ok so once you guys are done with breakfast we can get dressed and go over there." I walked back into the kitchen as Fabian grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"We finally can have alone time." He whispered to me as he kissed me.

"You just read my mind." I giggled as he held my waist.

Once the triplets were done eating I took the girls and got them dressed while Fabian dressed teddy. We all piled into our minivan which was mini at all and headed over to amber and Alfie's which only about 10 minutes away from us was. Once We got there I took the kids out of the car and talk to amber for about 15 minutes then me and Fabian head home and just sat on the couch, watched a movie and enjoyed each other's company. I was the perfect day with my perfect husband.


	26. Chapter 26

The Sibuna Family 4 years later Chapter 26

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I have been busy and I wanted to give you guys good chapters not average writing so I waited until I had time to write. But now I'm back and I'm sad to say that I am only going to be writing this story and The Story of my life. I am going to be deleting something like fate later this afternoon. I'm sorry but I have tried to ask people if they want that story and no one has wanted it so I'm sadly going to delete it. But this story is going to stay and be updated at least weekly but maybe more than that. Thank you so much for all your support! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! I love you all, thank you so much!**

Nina's POV

"Neens, you gotta wake up, we have to go pick up the triplets in 15 minutes." Fabian whispered in my ear. I open my eyes to see Fabian lying next to me on our couch in the living room. I rubbed my eyes, stretched my arms then sat up and set my hands on my stomach.

"I don't want too, I wanna stay here with you!" I whined as I cuddled into the couch. Fabian chuckled at me then started to tickle my feet. I giggled then started to scream as he continued to tickle me.

"Are you gonna come or am I have to continue to tickle you?" He asked as he chuckled at me. I was still breathing heavy from screaming. I nodded and held out my hands to have him help me up. He grabs my hands and pulled me into his arms. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek before walking away to go get my shoes. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my moccasins. Fabian grabbed the keys and his jacket then opened the door for me and then helped me into the minivan which I could get into without him he just worries about everything way to much.

"I can climb into the car by myself. I did it when I had three babies in my stomach; I think I can manage one." I said as I winked at him.

"I know but Lucas has been giving you trouble so I thought I should help you!" He explained as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Lucas will be fine, I will be fine, the triplets gave me a whole lot more trouble than little Luke is giving me."

He smiled at me then grabbed my hand that was resting on my stomach and kissed it. "Okay Neens, but if anything happens I will tell you I told you so."

I nodded as we pulled up to Amber's house, the triplets ran out of the house once I got out of the car.

"Hey kids, you ready to go home?" I asked them as they all nodded.

"Thank you so much ambs!" I exclaimed as Fabian started to put the kids in the car.

"Oh anytime Neens, anything for the cutest couple in the world!" She squeaked as she put her hands on her medium sized tummy.

I picked up Kathy and put her in the car seat while Fabian put Lily in her car seat. Once everyone was buckled up I got in the passenger seat and waved goodbye to amber as Fabian backed out of the driveway and headed back home.

I sighed, turned around, and asked the triplets "How were aunty ambers?"

I got a bunch of greats, wonderful and thumbs up. I laughed at they're happiness to see amber. I turned around to face the front and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fabian looking at me.

"Fabian, you should be looking at the road instead of me." I claimed as he jerked up and started to look at the road.

"Sorry I got distracted by your beauty." He admitted as he started to blush a pinky red color.

"Teddy I'm gonna give you a lesson on girls 101, lesson 1 that is how you complement a girl!" I exclaimed as I kissed Fabian's lips quickly.

"Mama, I think you are the prettiest girl in the world." Teddy replied to me.

"That is 100% correct little man!" Fabian shouted as we pulled up to our driveway.

"Kids, you can let yourself out of the car, mama need to go get aspirin for her back, Fabian Can you help me inside, Lucas just started kicking and moving like crazy?" I whispered as I held my back in pain.

"I told you so!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my waist and helped inside as the kids unbuckled themselves and ran in after us. Once I sat down Fabian went and locked the car and came back with aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks Fabes." I whispered once I drank the water and took the pill. Once I set down the water, Fabian picked me up and walked me to the bedroom and put me in bed.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." He whispered as he walked out of the room. I sighed and started to rub my stomach.

"Okay Lucas, are you going to give me even more trouble than the triplets did?" I asked as he started to kick. "Oh gosh, that hurts."

I rolled onto my side and Lucas started to stop kicking. I sighed and rubbed my stomach and started to sing 'Jesus Loves Me' to calm him down. Once I finished I heard a knock at the door, it was Fabian with a bowl of mac and cheese and two spoons. I laughed at him trying to be romantic off the kid's dinner.

"Thanks Fabian, that's just what I need, warm macaroni and cheese!" As he sat on the bed and handed me a spoon and we started to dig into the Kraft macaroni.

"Who says food can't bring happiness?" He asked with a smile, "Oh that's right crazy people!"

I started to laugh at his goofiness with a mouthful of macaroni which eventually ended up all over Fabian's shirt.

"Oh gosh, Fabes I'm sorry! This is why you don't make girls laugh when they're eating!" I exclaimed as I cover my mouth with my hands.

"It's fine Neens, as long as I get a kiss to make it better." He winked at me. I smiled and kissed him softly. How am I so lucky to have the best husband in the world?

**How did you guys like it? I loved this chapter! Okay so Nina is 7 months pregnant BTWs. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm glad to be back and I hope you guys are happy I'm back! Thanks for your support! I have over 100 reviews!YAYAYAY! thanks you guys**** Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

The Sibuna Family 4 years later chapter 27

**3 weeks later**

**Nina's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since the problem with Lucas but everything is fine now I feel perfectly fine and that he is healthy and strong. He kicks a lot but I have gotten used to it and I think it is him trying to show me that he is nice and healthy. I can't wait to see my beautiful baby boy. I can imagine him not with my color of hair when curls and then Fabian's face structure and a mixture of our green and blue eyes. Fabian is so excited to have another son. It's so cute to see his face when he touches my stomach or talks to Lucas and he kicks. But I'm just ready to have my baby boy here. I have about 5 more weeks but if Lucas decides to come early the doctors aren't gonna try and stop it since I'm over 30 weeks. I don't he is gonna come early. Fabian and I finished the nursery last week with amber for help, the nursery is baby green and it has monkeys painted on the wall. His climb matches the wall and Fabian pulled of the old key box from Victor's office and I hung pacifiers, small toys and some other small essentials for when he is still a tiny little baby. I moved Kathy's rocking chair into the nursery as well. It was perfect I loved it and I was very happy to bring my baby boy to this room. I rocked in the rocking that I put in the room looking around just to make sure everything was perfect. I smiled with delight; I knew the room was perfect. I stopped the rocking chair and started to get up when Fabian walked in and grabbed my hand to help me up. I smiled and let him help me up and I kissed his cheek once I was up. I have an appointment today to see how Lucas is doing, Patricia, Eddie and, the kids are gonna come over to watch It was about 1:00 in the afternoon and Patricia and Eddie sound be here in about 1:15. Fabian and I walked downstairs the triplets were sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob calmly. Fabian grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen; once we got there he pulled me close and started to rock back and forth like we were dancing. I buried my face into his warm shoulder. I smiled and turned my head to kiss him when the doorbell. I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked to get the door. I opened the door and got a huge hug from Patricia and then Eddie. Then Fabian gave Patricia a hug and Eddie a man hug.

"Ok, so we will be back in about 2 hours or so, if the kids get hungry we have food in the kitchen and drinks in the fridge. I think that's it, but if they fall asleep you can put them in bed for a nap. Thank you so much again!" I explained to Patricia while Eddie went to go see the triplets. She nodded, I gave her one more hug then Fabian and I walked out to the car.

"Okay, so our appointment is a 2:00." Fabian said as I got in the passenger's seat. I nodded and then we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh gosh I forgot to say goodbye to the kids!" I panicked as I turned around to look at back at the house. Fabian chuckled and took my hand.

"Everything is fine, they have Patricia and Eddie will surely keep then entertain, the also the boys. I bet they haven't even thought about missing us." He claimed as he kissed my hand and we continued to head to the hospital.

It took us about 10 minutes to get there, once we arrived Fabian helped me out of the car and we walked into the building hand in hand.

"Hello, I'm here for my wife's appointment, Nina Rutter." Fabian told the secretary as she nodded and started to type my name into the computer system.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Rutter the doctor will see you right away will you and your husband follow me please?" She explained as she walked down a large hallway.

She eventually came to a room at the end of the hallway and had me lay down on the table. She started to set up the ultra sound when my doctor, Dr. Wilkinson, walked into the room and took over the work the nurse was doing.

"How is it going Nina?" He asked me as he started to put the gel on my large belly after I had already pulled up my top. The doctor then placed the device on my stomach started to look for Lucas's head.

"Ok, Nina this is your baby boy. That's his head; He isn't breeched so that's good news." He explained as he moved the remote over my stomach.

"It looks like you baby is a little early so he could start coming at any time, He is nice and healthy so if he does come he'll be perfectly fine. I want you to come again next week on Tuesday at 2:00pm. Is that okay?" He asked Fabian as he wiped off the gel on my stomach then Fabian helped me sit up.

"Yeah Mr. Wilkinson, that will be perfect." Fabian answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ok, I'll see you guys then. I just checked you guys out so you're free to go." He replied as he hung up the clipboard and walked out the room.

Fabian and I headed out the room and started our way out to the car and once we go to the car we started to drive back to our house. Whenever we arrived at the home I climbed out of the car and walked inside.

"Mommy, I missed you! Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia were so much fun! Can they come over again sometime?" Teddy shouted as he hugged my legs.

I chuckled at his comment and then nodded "Yeah baby maybe they can come over again. Thank you so much Patricia and Eddie!"

They nodded and gave us a hug, once they told me they had to leave then packed up all their things and left.

"Ok babies its time for bed since Patricia fed you all dinner already." I claimed as they ran upstairs

I got Lilly and Kathy ready and Fabian got teddy dressed. I read them one of my favorite books "Were going on a bear hunt" then kissed them goodnight.

Once the triplets were in bed and sleeping I walked do to my room and got ready for bed myself. I got comfortable in my bed and then I heard Fabian come and get in bed. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and I soon feel asleep in his arms.

I woke up a looked at the clock it was 2:00am, I felt something wet in my pjs, I then realized what it was.

"Fabian! My water just broke!" I yelled as he bounced up with wide eyes.

**CLIFFHANGERS!**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I know it was a little boring but I just wanted to get the chapter out! Please review! I love you all! Thank you all so much!:)**


	28. Chapter 28

The Sibuna Family 4 years later chapter 28

Nina's POV

Fabian jumped out of bed with wide eyes and called someone, I think it was Eddie.

"Hey, I need you to come over and watch the kids. Nina's water just broke! Get your ass over here now!" He screamed into the phone and then hung up. I got dressed quickly and Eddie showed up about 5 minutes later he was still in his pajamas.

"Good Luck guys." He yelled as Fabian ran out the door with the bag and car keys. I followed him as fast as I could. Once I was in the car Fabian quickly backed up out of the driveway and headed to the hospital, it took Fabian about 10 minute to get to the hospital. The contractions were starting to get worst and worst. It hurt so badly but then not as much once the contraction stopped I was able to quickly get into the wheelchair and into the hospital before another one hit. Why are they coming so fast? I was actually starting to panic a little but the nurse quickly got me a room and I changed into my gown.

"Ok Mrs. Rutter, I'm gonna check to see how dilated you are then I'm gonna get you a pain reliever," Dr. Wilkinson said as he checked the dilation. I nodded and Fabian held my hand. "You're about 8 cm so you have about an hour until he is ready to come."

I sighed and threw my head back onto my pillow. The doctor then brought in my pain reliever and injected it into my back as I hugged a pillow. Then I started to feel a lot better,

"Ok, Mrs. Rutter this should help a lot. We should be ready to go to in about 15 minutes." Dr. Wilkinson informed me as I took a deep breath.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor walked into the room with three different nurses. I sighed in relief as the doctors told me it was time to push. Fabian grabbed my hand and I put my feet on the holders I tightened my eyes as a contraction came and I pushed. I gripped Fabian's hand as hard as I could as I pushed out the baby.

"Come on, Nina you can do it! Just a couple more pushes and your son will be in this world." Dr. Wilkinson encouraged.

"Please Nina, you can do it! I know you can!" Fabian said as he kissed my hand.

"AH Shit! This freaking hurts!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I just gave one more big push and I heard a cry from a baby. I opened my eyes with amazement as I saw my second son. I smiled and laughed as I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. Fabian was handed the baby in a blanket a couple seconds later and then kissed me with passion.

"Thank you so much Nina, I love you" Fabian Whispered in my ear.

"I love you too "I said as he handed Lucas to me. I held him closed to me as I kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I smiled "Hi Lucas, I'm your mommy you're coming into a wonderful and a loving family."

I handed Lucas to Fabian and then lay back in the bed. I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep. We I woke up I was in a different room and Fabian was sitting on the couch holding Lucas in his arms. I pretended to still be asleep as I listened to Fabian talking to Lucas.

"Hi Luke, Your mommy may not like that but I'm gonna call you that anyways. We both love you so much. I can't wait until your older brothers and sisters are here to meet you. They are on their way now. They will love you more than anything. You look just like Nina well minus our hair which is like mine." He said to the newborn baby.

"I like Luke." I said as I opened my eyes and looked at Fabian and Lucas.

"You were listening to all of that?" He stuttered as he put Lucas in the bin.

"Yeah of course, So Eddie is bring the triplets?" I asked

"Yeah him, Patricia, amber, alfie and my parents." He said to me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did I get into this bed? I was in a different bed before."

"I lifted you; I didn't wanna wake up because I know you were tired." He explained.

"Nina ad Fabian Rutter?" A nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes?" We both said at the same time.

"You have visitors"

"That's fine you can let them in." Fabian said as she nodded.

"Oh look at the baby!" I heard amber squeal as she picked up Lucas.

I giggled as Eddie and Patricia walked in after her. "Hey, He is named after me I get to hold him first" Eddie said as he took Luke form amber.

"Fine…. But I call next!" She yelled will a smile on her face.

"Oh you guys he is so handsome." Eddie said he sat on the couch.

"Thanks man, you amber the godparents." Fabian said as he kissed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just woke up form a nap so I barely gotten to see him but I'll have 18 years of seeing him." I giggled as Eddie stood up and handed him to me. He was very cute. He opened his eyes and I realized that he has my eyes. Eddie was right he was a handsome boy. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I realized then that why Fabian and I gonna have so many kids. Cause we love each other and every kid that we produce more and more than anything in the world.


End file.
